Entanglements in Destiny
by hann789
Summary: You and I have a rendevous with destiny.- Ronald Reagan. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth's lives are tangled together in a way in which time and space can't seperate. Or secrets and surprises. B/B pairing. Rated for language & sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm delving into the world of Bones on this multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure where the idea actually sprang from, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to ****Lori**** and ****Alex**** for their input and encouragement. You guys have been awesome and I appreciate all the feedback you've provided. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Bones…but I'd chew off my arm in order to work Hart Hanson. That would be amazing.**

**---**

It had been five years since Seeley Booth had stepped foot in the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building in Washington D.C. Five years of working cases in the southwest, as far away from D.C. as he could possible get. And yet, here he was, walking right back into the life he had run away from those years ago.

"Agent Booth," the red haired receptionist acknowledged his entrance with a smile. "Welcome back to D.C."

"Thanks Melinda," Booth answered and flashed his million-watt smile. "It's good to be back."

"Assistant Director Williams is waiting for you in his office," Melinda stated and turned her attention back to her computer.

Taking a deep breath, Booth walked over to the elevators and promptly hit the floor number he needed much harder than necessary. His nerves were all over the place. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Five years in San Diego were supposed to clear his head and his heart. But he wasn't sure it had worked.

"_Come on Bones," Booth prompted, "Let's get some food. I've been craving some pie for days."_

"_You had pie yesterday," Temperance Brennan answered with a groan. "And I've got to get this paperwork done."_

"_You've been working on paperwork all day," Booth argued, "you need a break. Just come with me. My treat."_

"_Booth…"_

"_Please?" And with just the turn of his head and charming smile he saw her defenses start to tumble._

"_Fine," Brennan answered and closed the file she had been working on. "But I'm ordering whatever I want and you definitely are paying."_

Dr. Temperance Brennan. World renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling author. And the one girl that had held onto his heart for just under a decade.

"Seeley!" a voice called to him when he stepped out of the elevator and his hand reached out to greet his old friend. "Seeley Booth. I was wondering when you would get your ass back here to D.C."

"Well Kyle," Booth started with a wry grin, "I go where the work takes me. You been able to hold down the fort here?"

"I do my best," Kyle Watson answered with a shrug. "Working on case right now, actually I'm heading over to the Jeffersonian…"

"No one there needs to know I'm here Watson," Booth interrupted, his friendly tone turning cold. "I'm here with my meeting with Assistant Director Williams and then I'm headed back to San Diego. I don't want this to turn into a social call."

"Sure thing Booth," Watson automatically agreed with a wave of his hand. "Forget I mentioned it."

"See you around," Booth said in dismissal and walked away from Watson before the man had a chance to say anything else.

The last thing Seeley Booth needed was for anyone at the Jeffersonian to know he was in town. It would raise up the questions he didn't want to answer and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to see her again, in person, without severe consequences.

"_Thanks again for doing this Booth," Brennan whispered with a sigh. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to do this on my own."_

"_No problem Bones," Booth answered with a laugh. "What good would I do you if I couldn't help you out around your place?"_

"_Not much," Brennan teased, "besides you know, that whole changing history thing."_

"_Right," Booth answered, "I do make that easier, huh?"_

"_Don't let your ego grow too much Booth. Are you about done__with that fan?"_

"_I think so," Booth answered as he finished tightening the last bolt on her newest ceiling fan. "Alright, give it a whirl."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Turn it on Bones."_

"_Ah," Brennan nodded and flipped the switched and watched the fan hum into motion. "Look at that, another successful fix by Special Agent Seeley Booth."_

"_Only for you Bones."_

"Booth," Assistant Director Williams greeted him as Booth approached his office door, "come in. Thanks for flying out here on such short notice."

"It's my pleasure sir," Booth answered quickly and took a seat across from the older man. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if there had been a specific reason for leaving the D.C. area."

The question took Booth by surprise and his mind jumped back in time. The night that everything changed, the night that made him realize he had nothing to look for in Washington D.C. The night he realized he needed to leave.

"_Bones," Booth whispered across the table. "Can I ask you something?"_

"Um," Booth stammered in front of his boss, "There were some…personal matters that caused me to leave the area sir. Can I ask why this is being questioned now?"

"Personal matters," Assistant Director Williams said and noted something on a pad of paper in front of him. "I see."

"Sir?"

"We want to offer you a position here Agent Booth," Williams answered the question. "As Special Agent in Charge of Forensic Operations."

"Forensic Operations…"

"You're well aware of how successful our partnership with the Jeffersonian has been over the past ten years," Williams stated and Booth nodded his agreement without question. "Agent Watson has worked as a liaison with them since you departed and although he's finishing up this last case, he's been asked to transfer to another division. We're asking you to come back and work again with the Jeffersonian."

"Work with the Jeffersonian again…" Booth repeated his voice trailing off into a silence that neither man dared to venture into. "I…I'm going to have to think about it sir."

"I figured as much Agent Booth," Williams assured him. "You've been excused for the duration of the week from your work in San Diego. I'd like to have an answer by Friday if possible."

"Yes sir," Booth answered with a curt nod. "Is there anything else at the moment?"

"No," Williams told him and turned his attention to the file in front of him. "Melinda will have the hotel information where we have you set up for the week. Please let her know if you need anything while you are here. Thank you for considering , Agent Booth."

"Yes sir."

Booth rose from the chair he'd been frozen to and left the Assistant Director's office in a daze. Working with the Jeffersonian again was going to be the hardest assignment of his life, if he decided to take the job. The new title of Special Agent in Charge was thrown in there as an enticement he was certain, along with the pay raise he knew would accompany it.

Now all he had to decide was whether or not it was worth reliving the one night he'd tried to forget for the past five years.

---

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood of the forensic platform of the Jeffersonian, her body hunched over a set of remains that she was determined to identify. Because, when she could identify the girl in front of her she'd be able to help put the bastard who did this to her behind bars, for life.

"Dr. Brennan," a voice interrupted her thought process, "what do you have?"

Agent Watson, her…partner, was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the platform, his phone in hand, waiting for her to be able to tell him anything about the case.

"Female, between eighteen to twenty years of age, dead approximately four weeks. Dr. Hodgins is working on narrowing that down further. Angela is working on a facial reconstruction for a more positive identification. "

"Great," Watson answered with a nod. "The sooner we get this solved the sooner I can meet up with my family."

"We'll get you headed home as quickly as we can Agent Watson. Do they know who will be replacing you yet?"

Watson shook his head no and returned his attention back to his phone and walked back out the doors. She had a good working relationship with Watson, but it was nothing like the relationship she had once had with her former partner.

Seeley Booth had been more than a partner, he had been her friend, her confidant. The one person who she had opened herself up to.

"_Booth, really, you don't have to do that…"_

"_I want to help Bones," Booth argued and pulled up a chair and grabbed a pen. "Paperwork waits for no one."_

"_I'm sorry about earlier."_

"_You don't have to apologize."_

"_Yes, I do. I was way out of line."_

"_You reacted like a normal person…"_

"_I'm not a normal person Booth," Brennan insisted. "I shouldn't have been so emotional."_

"_It touched you close to home," Booth told her. "It's understandable."_

"_Thanks for always being there for me Booth," Brennan whispered quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."_

One night changed everything. He'd left. Without a word and nearly without a trace. She'd been so angry. .. so hurt.

She choose to ignore his departure and that is why, five years later, she still couldn't forget the person she had grown to care about more than anyone else in the world.

"Bren," the voice of her best friend, Angela, startled her out of her thoughts, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Brennan nodded and turned her attention towards her friends. "Did you finish the facial reconstruction?"

"Yeah" Angela answered with a small nod of her head, "and I think I've got a match."

"Send the information to Agent Watson," Brennan told Angela and turned her attention back towards the body. "Do you know if Wendell has been able to identity the marking on the spinal cord?"

"He's working with Jack," Angela said with a shrug, "I'm not sure if they have anything yet though."

"Okay. Thanks."

Brennan heard her friend walk back down the steps of the platform after a few moments and pressed her eyelids together tightly.

His face popped into her mind, his warm brown eyes and big smile. The dimples in his cheeks that she saw every day. Her heart hurt for the partner she hadn't spoken one word too in the years since he'd left her after that disastrous night.

"_Bones," Booth whispered across the table. "Can I ask you something?_

She knew that things had been changing between them for years and yet she'd pushed back her feelings and ignored the obvious signs. She should have known that a night like that would have happened.

Anthropologically, it was inevitable.

Yet she'd allowed them to get to the point they'd ended up at. The point that changed everything.

It still haunted her. And she was sure that it always would.

---

Booth banged his head against the backboard of the bed in his hotel room. It was everything he could do to not scream in frustration against the decision he now had to make. As corny as it sounded he'd made a pro/con list to try and help him decide.

It wasn't working.

Because every time he wrote something positive down the same thing was placed in the negative column.

Bones.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to face her again. Not after, that last night together.

Really together.

"_Bones," Booth whispered across the table. "Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Why didn't you run away with Sully?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Why didn't you go sailing off into the sunset with Sully when he asked you too."_

"_That was years ago Booth, why are you bringing it up now?"_

"_Cause I've always wondered, that's all."_

They'd been drunk, that should have been his first red flag, and yet he'd inched closer and closer to the partner he'd fallen in love with. She didn't move away and that had given him just enough courage to bring his lips down on hers with an intensity he'd never felt before.

He hit his head against the bed frame again to drag himself out of the memory that was suffocating him. Like it always did.

"_Make love to me Booth," Brennan's whispered plea sounded in his ear. "Show me what it's really like to make love."_

_He pulled away long enough to search her eyes before leading her down the hallway and into her room._

He couldn't take the job. There wasn't any way he'd be able to see her everyday without reliving that night over and over every time she saw her.

He'd had to tell the Assistant Director that he couldn't take it.

That's what he'd do, just after he got pie at the diner.

---

"Sweetie," Angela interrupted her again, "shouldn't you be taking off pretty soon?"

Brennan glanced down at her watch and nodded, "yeah, thanks for reminding me Ang. I get lost in the work sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay," Brennan said with a chuckle, "most of the time. Are you and Jack and the boys still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"We'd be honored," Angela assured her. "Are you sure we can't bring anything."

"Nope," Brennan shook her head. "We've got everything under control."

"If you're sure…"

"I am Angela," Brennan insisted with a smile. "Alright, I'm gone for the day. Have Wendell text me or Agent Watson with any new information. I'll be back in the morning."

"Night Sweetie."

Brennan waved as she gathered up her belongings and headed to her car. After a few minutes of discussion with Wendall and Cam she was out the door. Only a few minutes later than she would have liked.

"_Make love to me Booth," Brennan whispered to Booth before she could stop herself. "Show me what it's like to really make love."_

Those words taunted her every day, and yet warmed her insides at the same time. Something a phenomenon she wasn't sure she would ever be able to explain to herself.

Brennan pushed her way into The Royal Diner, a place that she could never get enough of. Even with the one person gone that she'd spent the most time at that local eatery, she still went there almost every day.

Sometimes by herself and sometimes with those closest to her. There was an occasional piece of pie, when she was feeling exceptionally lonely.

"_Bones," Booth's raspy voice said against her forehead, "are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes Booth," she answered back passionately. "I've never been more sure of anything…"_

"Dr. Brennan," her favorite waitress Loretta greeted her with a wide smile. "Solve the case yet?"

"Getting close Loretta," Brennan assured her. "I always do."

"Yup," the waitress agreed. "Coffee?"

"That would be perfect," Brennan requested and took a seat a table. "They aren't here yet?"

"Nope," Loretta said, "but you're actually a few minutes earlier than normal."

"First time for everything, huh?"

Loretta chuckled a bit before setting down a mug of coffee. Brennan opened a case file and just waited.

---

He was hearing things. It had to be that. She couldn't be here. Not today, not in this diner. Not where they had spent countless nights sharing meals and comparing notes. She couldn't really be here.

He was afraid to turn around. To see the one person he'd failed to forget after all those years.

"_Booth," Brennan's voice pulled him from a sleep. "Booth, wake up."_

"_Bones?"_

"_You should go," Brennan said, her eyes not meeting his. "Please…"_

"_Temperance…"_

"_This was a mistake," she said quietly. "We shouldn't have…I'm sorry."_

"_Temperance, don't do this…"_

"_Booth please," Brennan pleaded, "just go…"_

"_I love you Temperance, I always have."_

"_No. No you don't."_

"_Yes Temperance, I do. And I don't think this was a mistake."_

"_It was…"_

"_Temperance…"_

"_Please go Booth," Brennan's voice said with a calm he didn't think she could possibly be feeling. "It was a mistake.'_

"_Temperance," Booth's voice was colder than he'd intended. "If I leave now, I won't come back. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see you every day, to work with you, and know what we could possible be…"_

"_I'm sorry Booth, I can't…"_

"_Good bye Temperance."_

"Getting close Loretta," Brennan assured her. "I always do."

"Yup," the waitress agreed. "Coffee?"

"That would be perfect," Brennan requested and took a seat a table. "They aren't here yet?"

"Nope," Loretta said, "but you're actually a few minutes earlier than normal."

"First time for everything, huh?"

She was waiting for someone. Angela maybe? Or someone he didn't know at all. The thought paralyzed him. He kept his face down and studied the counter. She was almost directly behind him and he couldn't move.

"Need anything else, sugar?" The waitress that Bones had so casually called Loretta asked, surprising him out of his stupor. He shook his head no and dared to glance around his shoulder for a glimpse of the woman he was still in love with.

Yeah, he was certain he couldn't take the job.

Her brown hair was down around her shoulders, shining in the setting sun's rays. She was studying what appeared to be a case file, her long slender fingers shifting through the pages around her.

When the bell rang over the door to the diner her head popped up and he turned back around quickly. The next word he heard though caused him to turn back around without thinking.

Without the thought of what consequences revealing himself could possibly bring.

"Mommy!"

---

**A/N: So there is the fruit of my brain. Like I said, I'm not sure where this came from, but I've gone with it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd really like ya'll to take a moment to review if possible. It would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I hope I haven't kept too many people waiting, well, actually that isn't true. I'm glad I've had so much positive feedback. Thanks so much everyone. It's amazing! Thanks to ****Lori**** and ****Alex**** for being great inspiration and letting me know what fits and what doesn't. I'm thankful to you guys, more than you know. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I have no claims over Bones or the characters. Though, if Hart Hanson is reading this and needs an assistant I'd be more than happy to fill that position! **

---

She saw his face the moment her daughter was in her arms. Brennan didn't know how she'd missed him before. His face held a look of shock, his shoulders broad under the everyday t-shirt he wore. She pressed her eyes closed and wrapped her daughter closer to her. He was still looking….watching.. and Brennan stood frozen.

"I'm so sorry we're late Dr. Brennan," the voice of her nanny, Ellie, interrupted the silent stare off with her former partner. "We were at the zoo…"

"It was so much fun Mommy!" her daughter interrupted animatedly. "I saw elephants and zebras and monkeys!"

"Monkeys huh?" Brennan asked, tearing her eyes away from Seeley Booth's and focusing on the chocolate brown eyes in her daughter's face. "I'm glad you had fun. And it's no problem Ellie, thanks for taking her."

"We had a good time," Ellie answered with a shrug. "Josie-pie here is the most well behaved kid I've ever worked with."

"She adores you," Brennan told the nanny, "I'm glad we found you."

"Thanks Dr. B," Ellie said and Brennan watched her cheeks flush. Ellie Kempt was a part-time grad student working her way through school. Brennan had been more than willing to give the young girl a chance. "Well, I've got to take off if there isn't anything else you need today. I've got a class tonight."

"We're all set," Brennan assured her. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Ellie said and gave Josie a hug, "bye Loretta!"

"Nothing for you today El?" the waitress asked coming around the counter. "I can get it to go."

"No thanks," Ellie assured her, "I'm all set."

"Okay," Loretta answered with a wave and they both watched the nanny head back out and across the street. "Here's a chocolate milk for my favorite little girl."

"Thanks Ms. Loretta," Josie said with a huge grin and Brennan took a deep breath with the dimples in her cheeks appeared. "Can we go back to the zoo soon Mommy?"

"Sure sweetheart," Brennan assured her with a gentle smile. "We'll see if Aunt Angela will come too."

"And bring Conner and Carson?"

"We can ask her," Brennan told her. "Maybe Uncle Jack will come too."

"Uncle Jack is funny," Josie said and crinkled her small four year old nose. Josie looked around the diner and brought her head closer to her mother's before saying in a loud whisper, "Mommy that man is looking at you funny…"

Brennan looked up just as Booth turned away and she could see the tips of his ears turning red. She bit back a chuckle and looked back towards her daughter.

"It's okay," she told her daughter quietly. "Mommy knows him."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh," Brennan nodded. "He's an old friend of Mommy and your aunts and uncles."

"Oh," Josie said with an understanding nod. "Is he the man from the pictures I found? The ones you told me you'd es'plain to me later? When I'm old?"

"Yup," Brennan answered honestly. She remembered the day only a month or so ago when Josie had came into Brennan's room with the shoebox filled with pictures of the team, ones that included Booth. She'd tried to conceal them in the closet, but her ever brilliant daughter had discovered them and started asking questions. Brennan had promised to explain when she was older.

"_Sweetie, sweetie, open up." Angela's voice called through the closed and locked door of her bedroom. "It's just me, sweetie, please."_

"_I can't Angela," Brennan answered, her voice shaking with the sobs that were overtaking her body. "I can't."_

"_If you don't open the door, I'm going to break in."_

"_There's a key in the canister on top of the fridge. It has a yellow top." Brennan heard Angela walk away and the rustle of the keys before the door unlocked and Angela's presence joined her on the unmade bed._

"_Tell me what happened."_

She was afraid she might have to explain before she wanted to.

"Should you go and say hello?" Josie asked her, pulling Brennan from the thoughts she'd tried to let go. She turned towards Booth and studied his back. "Mommy?"

"Come on Josie," Brennan stated simply. "It's time to go home."

"But Mommy…"

"Josephine," Brennan scolded, "let's go."

"Okay," Josie answered her big brown eyes wide as saucers. Her brown curls, in their standard ponytail, bounced behind her as she pulled on her backpack and took the final sip of her chocolate milk. "I'm sorry Mommy."

"It's okay sweetheart," Brennan apologized leaning down to her daughter's level. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Brennan stood up and grasped her daughter's hand tightly and began to walk out of the diner. At the last moment, before she could stop herself, she turned around and met the eyes she had felt on her back.

"Hello Booth."

Without giving him the chance to respond she left the diner and walked into the brisk autumn air.

---

"Mommy, that man is looking at you funny."

The girl's voice shook him from his gaze and he turned around on his stool and felt his cheeks and neck turning red. He hated that he'd been caught openly staring at her. At both of them.

She had a daughter. A daughter. He would guess she looked to be about four or five, but unless Brennan had been pregnant when he'd left, four would be the oldest the girl could be. Logically, that is.

They were whispering now and he couldn't hear them without being overly obvious and it he was frustrated with that. He wanted to know how she was explaining him to the little girl. But the thing was, he wanted to be a part of the conversation.

Her voice, louder now, brought his attention to them.

"Come on Josie," Brennan stated simply. "It's time to go home."

"But Mommy…"

"Josephine," Brennan scolded, "Let's go."

His breath caught. Josephine. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. At least that is what he repeated to himself over and over again.

Could she be? Booth didn't want to think that Brennan would be capable of hiding that from him. Not for five years.

Could she?

"Hello Booth."

Her voice, speaking his name made his head pop up with shock but they were out the doors before he could catch his breath or voice.

They were gone.

Part of him wanted to believe that it was a dream. Seeing her.

"_Cam," Booth called into the lab, "Where are you?"_

"_Booth?" her voice answered from her office. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm leaving," he said simply. His voice was cold and Cam turned her head in confusion. "Today."_

"_Okay," she answered, "are you taking Dr. Brennan with you?"_

"_No."_

"_Booth?"_

"_I'm not coming back either Cam. I've taken an emergency post in San Diego and I'm not planning on coming back after the assignment."_

"_What happened Booth?"_

"_Goodbye Cam."_

It had been a rash decision. He'd known that, even then. But it didn't matter. He was running away. Seeley Joseph Booth, trained sniper and FBI Special Agent was running away…from a woman.

He'd been a coward.

"You know Dr. Brennan?" Loretta asked him and her voice startled him. "Sorry sugar. Didn't mean to frighten you. So, you know Dr. Brennan?"

"Uh," Booth stammered, "Yeah. We used to work together."

"Ah," the older woman said with a nod. "Isn't her little girl a doll? She's just as smart as her momma, that's for sure."

The words stuck on in his throat as he weighed the option to ask the question that was burning in his head.

"What about the girl's father?"

"I'm not sure, honestly," Loretta told him. "She never talks about him. None of them do."

"None of them?"

"Her team," Loretta said absentmindedly. "You know the pretty artist and her husband, curly hair. I don't know them as well."

"Angela and Jack?"

"That could be it," Loretta said with a shrug. "They all work together. But, as far as I know Josie doesn't know her dad. Brennan gets very defensive when anyone tries to bring him up."

"Oh."

"You need anything sugar?"

He shook his head and threw a couple bills down on the counter before standing to leave.

He had questions he had to get the answer too.

---

"Okay," Angela said quickly when she entered Brennan's apartment later that evening. "What was so urgent that I had to drop everything and rush over here? And with chocolate and vodka?"

Brennan had put Josie to bed almost an hour ago and ever since had been staring at the last picture she had of Booth and herself. Before the night that changed everything and before he had run away.

Before she knew she was pregnant.

"Bren?"

"He's back," Brennan whispered, "In D.C. I saw him today. At the diner. I had Josie with me."

"Oh. My. God. Did he recognize her?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered honestly. "He didn't say if he did or not, but he knew she was my daughter."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"I didn't see him when I first came in," Brennan explained. "I…I didn't see him till Josie and Ellie were there. And I wasn't going to try to talk to him in front of her. I said hello as we walked out…"

"Brennan!"

"What? How was I supposed to say anything to him with Josie standing right there? It was hardly the time or place!"

"What's he doing back here?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you going to try and find out?"

"I don't know."

"He deserves to know, Brennan."

"I know that," she said with a choked sob. "I just don't know…"

"Think about it, okay?" Angela insisted and after a moment Brennan reluctantly agreed. She reached for the paper bag and took a huge bit of the chocolate cake she'd become obsessed with during her pregnancy. It was now her comfort food of choice.

"You know," Brennan said after a moment, "I didn't tell you to bring the vodka. That was something you thought up all on your own."

Angela chuckled a little with a roll of her eyes. "Nope, I'm pretty sure your words were 'I need you to come over now, and bring the reinforcements.' That means chocolate and vodka."

"Thanks Angela," Brennan whispered, "for everything."

"_Tell me what happened," Angela said as she sat cross-legged on Brennan's bed. "Brennan?"_

"_I…" Brennan started before a sob shook her body. "He's gone Angela and I don't think he's coming back."_

"_Who's gone sweetie?"_

"_Booth."_

"_Booth's gone?"_

"_We slept together," Brennan said with another sob. "And he told me he loved me."_

"_Brennan," Angela interrupted, "that's fantastic! He's loved you for ages…"_

"_I told him that I couldn't Angela," Brennan said and Angela stopped cold._

"_You did what?"_

"_I told him that I couldn't be in a romantic relationship with him."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're asking why a lot." Brennan stated and Angela shrugged._

"_In this case sweetie, the question is warranted. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't honestly love him?"_

"_I don't believe in love Angela."_

"_But Brennan…"_

"_I don't Angela," she said again, with a pointed clarity, "and I can't see that changing."_

"I'm always going to be here for you sweetie.," Angela assured her. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Brennan said with a small smile and took another bite of the chocolate cake. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Angela."

"It has to be your choice Bren," she told her. "But I know what I would do…"

"That's what I thought."

---

It all looked the same. It smelled the same. He was pretty sure nothing had changed in the time that he'd been gone and he wasn't sure if that was a relief or not.

He had to show his I.D. to the night guard and explain why he was there. That was different. Not having access to the lab like he used to. Now he was lead around like a everyday visitor.

He was really hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

He stood at the bookshelf in her office and studied the pictures that lined the wall. Michelle, with graduation robe and cap on, smiling for the camera holding a diploma in her hand and another of Michelle outside of a large brick building, what he was assuming was a dorm building. But there were others, several of her with the same guy, the newest boyfriend he assumed.

The one that his eye the most was of Cam, Angela, and Brennan all smiling for the camera with a young Josie perched on Cam's knees.

"Seeley," he heard her say from behind him.

"Camille," he answered and wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"Don't call me Camille."

"Then don't call me Seeley," he responded back without missing a beat. "It's good to see you."

"You too Booth," she answered and then shifted nervously. "What are you doing in D.C.?"

"Work stuff," he answered honestly, choosing though to keep the meat of it out of this conversation. "Thought I'd stop by and see you."

"See me?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Can't I visit an old friend?"

"Well sure," she told him. "But this 'old friend' hasn't seen you in almost three years and hasn't actually talked to you in over a year. What's really going on Booth?"

"I'm not sure," he said and the anger was starting to boil inside of him. "But I'd sure as hell like to know."

"Okay," she agreed and put her hands up in a show of surrender. "You're upset and I'd like to know why."

"When did Brennan have a kid?"

"Oh God."

"I saw her today, with a little girl, at the diner and…" His voice trailed off before he continued. "I was shocked."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"_You can't just leave Booth," Cam argued with him after showing up at his apartment unannounced. "We need you here. Dr. Brennan needs you here."_

"_I am leaving. And she'll be fine, on her own. That is how she likes to be anyways."_

"_Booth…"_

"_I'm packing," he stated simply. "I've accepted the position and I'm leaving. No one can stop me."_

"_Have you talked to her?"_

"_No."_

_Cam nodded slowly, "You probably should."_

"Cam?"

"I'm not going to get in the middle of anything," she said quickly, "if there is anything to get in the middle of. It was good seeing you Booth."

"You're kicking me out?"

"It's not me you need to talk to."

"I guess you're right," Booth admitted after a silent moment. "Thanks Cam."

"See you around Booth."

When Booth reached his rental car again he laid his head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He knew that if he wanted the answers to the questions he had he was going to have to go to the source.

He knew what he had to do now. It was just a matter of convincing himself it was the right thing.

---

**A/N: What is the right thing? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Please, please, please take a moment to review. It really makes me smile. And keeps me writing. So, the more reviews the quicker the chapters will come. (Yes, it's bribery and I'm ok with that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter! It is so encouraging to get the reviews that I am, I'm so glad that so many people seem to be enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Many more things are to come. So, sit back and relax and enjoy!**

**Also, thanks forever to ****Lori and Alex**** who have been amazing at keeping me inspired and are always there to let me know what they think. I appreciate all your help guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters…however, I can place a little claim over little Josie…Hart Hanson, I would love to be your assistant. Just keep that in mind.**

**---**

Brennan sat at her dining table the next morning, cup of coffee in hand, and ran a hand through her hair. The night had been a long one. She'd tossed and turned and dreamt of her former partner and had half expected him to show up on her doorstep at some point during the night.

He hadn't shown up during the night, but she knew that he could reappear at any moment and want answers. Answers she wasn't sure she was ready to give him. Angela had been right, he deserved to know, and Josie deserved to know her father. But it didn't make it any easier.

If anything it made it harder. Josie had started asking questions about her father when she started preschool and Brennan had been able to deflect most of them. She was still too young to understand why she only lived with mommy and why she had never met her father. Josie knew she was loved and for her daughter, so far that had been enough. Everyone at the lab had been so supportive. They'd been there through all of the firsts with her and Josie and they were really were a family.

She was sure that everyone knew who had fathered Josie despite the fact that Brennan had never said the words aloud to anyone other than Angela. With the time frame of him leaving and her discovery of the pregnancy, well, it didn't really take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"_Bren, sweetie, are you in here?" Angela asked through the door of the stall and Brennan grunted her presence. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm not sure," Brennan answered honestly. "I can't seem to shake this nausea. It's been days."_

"_Have you thought about taking a…"_

_Angela's voice faded out and Brennan looked up at her best friend with her clear blue eyes. "You think I could be…"_

"_It's a possibility right?"_

"_I…I don't know."_

"_Sweetie?"_

"_I guess, it could be a possibility..."_

"_Why don't you go home early," Angela suggested, "stop at the drugstore and get a test. You need to know."_

"_What if I am?"_

"_You'll have to cross that bridge when you get to it."_

"_I don't cross a bridge on my way home…"_

"_Never mind Bren," Angela said with a half-hearted laugh. "Just go home."_

_Brennan had done exactly what her best friend had suggested and stopped at a corner drug store for the test and went directly home._

_Ten minutes later there was a pink line across the display._

_That night she curled into a ball on her bed in an old shirt of Booth's she'd stolen at some point and cried herself to sleep._

The next morning she woke up and pushed the emotion of the night before away and planned out, logically, what she was going to do. It hadn't ever been a question on whether or not she would keep the child. Maybe she hadn't always wanted to be a mother but seeing the way that Booth had interacted with Parker and the case when she'd met and fell in love with little Andy had changed her mind.

She was thrilled. She was going to have a baby, with Booth. It didn't matter that Booth had left and hadn't tried to contact her. She'd told him before when she had originally asked him to donate that he wouldn't have to be a part of the child's life. This was just a different way he donated.

As she placed a hand over her still flat stomach she called and made the appointment to confirm with her doctor. The smile didn't leave her face as she drove her normal route to work.

Brennan took a sip of her coffee and listened to see if Josie was moving around in her room yet. The apartment was still silent and Brennan took a deep breath in.

Things were about to change.

And she was terrified.

---

He'd lost his mind. He was almost certain of that fact.

He was moving back to Washington. He had to be certifiable crazy.

Waking up in his hotel room he groaned and pressed the pillow back over his eyes. It'd been a rash decision, but he'd found himself in the Assistant Director's office the evening before after his interaction with Cam agreeing to take the job.

The look on Assistant Director's face mirrored his own of shock, but he'd smiled and shook Booth's hand and welcomed him back.

He was given the week to find an apartment and move his stuff back from San Diego.

Yeah, he'd gone crazy.

Jarring him more awake, the tune of the annoying song from Parker's favorite movie as a kid blared and he jumped for his phone.

"Hey buddy," he said into the phone, unable to keep the smile off his face. The first item on the pro side of his list yesterday had been his son. With Booth living so far away it had made it difficult to see his son over the last five years. He'd finally be back into a regular routine with his now teenage son. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," Parker answered, "mom told me that I should call you. You have something to tell me?"

"I sure do," Booth responded with a nod, "do you think I could pick you up from school today?"

"You're in D.C.?" Parker asked and Booth let out a laugh. "Of course you can pick me up from school. I wouldn't mind if you came early either…"

"I promised your mom I wouldn't pull you early," Booth interrupted with another laugh. "But I'll be there as soon as you are done with classes, how does that sound?"

"Great!" Parker answered enthusiastically and Booth smiled. "Can't wait to see you!"

"You either," Booth assured his son. "Bye."

After hanging up with Parker, Booth forced himself to get out of bed. He was glad that his son still wanted to spend time with him. It had been difficult on both of them when Booth had first taken the post in San Diego.

A shower and a shave later he was ready to head out into the once familiar city.

"_Are you sure you don't want to stop by the lab while you're in town and see everyone?" Cam asked him again as she sat across the table from him. He'd come into town to pick up Parker and take him back to San Diego for a portion of the summer and Cam had insisted on getting together with him while he was there._

"_I'm sure Cam," Booth told her again. Cam sighed and looked down at her phone again. Booth wondered if she was expecting a call the way she kept staring at it. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Huh?" she asked, her head jerking up at the question he posed. "Oh yeah...I'm fine. Just, Michelle was supposed to call and check in after she got off of work and I haven't heard anything yet."_

_Booth wasn't sure if she was telling the whole truth or not, but choose to ignore it._

"_I'm she she's fine Cam."_

"_What? Oh, yeah, I'm sure she's fine." Cam agreed again distractedly._

"_Tell me what's really going on," Booth insisted and Cam looked at him and finally sighed in her agreement._

"_Um," Cam started and then paused, like she was unsure on how to go on. "I'm just waiting to hear how Angela is doing; Brennan is supposed to be calling me…"_

"_What's wrong with Angela?"_

"_Oh, nothing, she's just went into labor this afternoon…"_

"_She's pregnant?"_

"_Yeah," Cam said with a smile, "with twins. She and Hodgins are thrilled. And so is Brennan and J…Sweets. Well really we all are. Michelle can't wait to baby-sit... We're all really excited."_

"_You should be at the hospital with everyone," Booth told her and Cam shrugged. "Go, it's okay. Congratulate them for me."_

"_You could come with me and do it yourself."_

"_I've got to get Parker," Booth said, waving her off. "It was good seeing you Camille."_

"_You too Seeley."_

That had been the last time he'd flown into D.C. and the last time he seen Cam. He'd been tempted to stop by the hospital, but in the end had chickened out and he and Parker boarded a plane the next day for San Diego.

He pulled up to the FBI building, swiped his ID card, and headed up to the office that had been pointed out as his new one the evening before.

The feeling as surreal.

"So I hear you're taking over the new Forensic Operations department," Watson greeted as he stood in the doorway to the office. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Booth answered automatically. "I'm not on yet though."

"I know," Watson assured him. "I was just here working on some paperwork while the geniuses over at the Jeffersonian put together the last clues to let us finish up my last case. Are you glad to be back?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It'll be good to be close to Parker again."

"I'll bet," Watson agreed. "I miss my kids now and they've only been gone a couple weeks. I'm sure the squints will be glad to have you back."

"I hope so," Booth told him. "I'm asking you though to keep it under wraps until I'm settled in. Just keep going about your business like normal."

"Yes sir," Watson assured him with a nod and when his phone chirped he pulled it out and pressed it to his ear. "Watson."

Booth turned his attention to his hear empty desktop for a moment, trying to not listen to his co-workers conversation.

"And you're sure Dr. Brennan?" Booth heard Watson ask and smiled as he imagined how Bones would respond to that. He was sure it would be something flippant. "You got it, I'm on my way."

Watson took a step back and waved goodbye to Booth and he was left alone again with his thoughts. Facing Bones for the first time was going to be difficult, he knew that, but he was determined to be ready.

Despite the fact that he was still in love with her.

---

The afternoon was starting to wear on Brennan. She'd spent the morning making sure that every piece of evidence was in place so that when Agent Watson had interrogated the latest suspect there wouldn't be any doubt.

They'd all done their job exceptionally well.

"Great job with the case," Watson greeted as he walked into Brennan's office near the end of the day. "We've got Michael Clawson in custody and he's confessed to everything."

"Thanks," Brennan said without looking up from her paperwork. "I'll have the case files to you by the end of tomorrow. Full confession, we won't have to go to trial?"

"Nope," Watson assured her, "he'll be sentenced without a trial. Which means as soon as the paperwork is filled I can finally head down south."

"You'll tell Caroline and the kids hi for me, right?"

"Of course," Watson agreed. "And you'll be working with my replacement with any further cases."

"Do you know who that is going to be yet?"

"A transfer out of another branch," Watson told her, "but that is all I know."

"Okay," Brennan said and she turned her attention back to the paperwork. "It was nice working with you Agent Watson."

"You as well, Dr. Brennan."

She watched as another partner walked out of her life. It was different this time, she knew that, but there was still a part of her heart that longed for the closeness she had with Booth to be shared again.

"Is Ellie bringing Josie here today?" Angela asked as she sat herself down in one of Brennan's office chairs. "Instead of meeting at the diner?"

"I think so," Brennan answered. "They were going to the park today and since Ellie doesn't have class tonight I asked if she wouldn't mind keep Josie a little longer so I could finish up some paperwork."

"So it's not to avoid possible running into your hunk of an ex-partner and the father of your child?"

"Not at all," Brennan assured her quickly. "I've just got lots of work to do with the case closing."

"Right," Angela drawled with obvious disbelief.

"What?"

"You are going to keep yourself locked up here in the lab or in your apartment to avoid Booth, which is illogical. You don't know if he's even still here."

"He is."

"How do you know?

"I can't explain it Ange," Brennan told her friend and let out a sigh. "I just know. He's still in town and I can't afford to run into him again. If he didn't recognize Josie the first time then he would a second time."

"Bren…"

"I know what I'm doing Angela," Brennan interrupted with force. "Now can I please get back to work?"

"Fine," Angela finally relented. "But I'm not done talking about this."

"Tell Wendell that I need those x-rays and his notes to go in the case file on your way by if you don't mind."

Angela nodded and Brennan watched from the corner of her eye as her best friend exited her office and headed to the main forensics platform.

Brennan closed her eyes and pressed a couple fingers to her forehead. Her mind was preoccupied and even though she had told Angela she needed time to work on the file it had been a slight lie.

The case file was about five minutes from being completely done, but Brennan wanted to be alone. She definitely didn't want her nosey best friend asking lots of questions right now. She had enough to think about.

"Mommy!" Josie's voice interrupted her after awhile. "Ellie and I are here!"

"Hey sweetheart. Did you have a good time with Ellie today?" Brennan asked her daughter with a smile and wrapped her in a hug. "Were you a good girl?"

"Yup," Josie with a enthusiastic nod. "I was real good today."

"I'm glad," Brennan said and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Why don't you go say hi to Aunt Cam while mommy finishes up some work?"

Josie skipped out of her mother's office and Brennan watched just long enough until her daughter disappeared into Cam's office.

"Is everything okay Dr. Brennan?" Ellie asked, biting her lip in a sign of nervousness. "You've been acting kind of strange today."

"Everything is fine Ellie," Brennan assured her nanny. "And I'm sorry I've been acting strange. I've just been dealing with a lot today. I really am sorry."

"It's completely fine," Ellie assured her boss, "I was just making sure. I'll see you again in the morning."

"Sounds good," Brennan said. "Night Ellie."

Brennan heard Josie's giggles from across the lab and smiled in spite of herself. Her daughter held the rest of the squints in the palm of her hand and they all knew it.

"_Oh my god," Angela breathed. "Oh. My. God."_

"_Can you please stop saying that."_

"_Oh my god," Angela said and with a sigh and flopped herself down on the couch in Brennan's office. "So…you're pregnant…"_

"_Yup."_

"_And Booth is the father."_

"_Yup."_

"_Oh my god."_

"_Angela!"_

"_What? I can't help it. You got yourself knocked up by your partner."_

"_Former partner."_

"_Whatever," Angela dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I can't believe it. You've got to call him. To tell him…"_

"_Uh…"_

"_You aren't going to tell him?"_

"_I haven't decided yet," Brennan answered honestly and played with the chain around her neck. "He is the one that left."_

"_Because you told him you didn't want a relationship."_

"_Which is still true."_

"_Sweetie…"_

"_I don't believe in marriage, Angela. That hasn't changed."_

"_But you're pregnant."_

"_It doesn't mean I have to change my beliefs. I want to keep this quiet for now."_

"_Of course," Angela agreed. "I can do that…"_

"_Thanks Ange," Brennan expressed with a smile. "I appreciate that. I just need to get my head wrapped around this before I go spilling to everyone."_

"_You're going to keep the baby, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good, I can't wait to be Auntie Angela."_

"_You wouldn't be technically the baby's aunt. You aren't my blood sister…"_

"_There is other kinds of family Sweetie," Angela told her, "and I'm your sister in every sense of the word."_

"_Okay…"_

Angela had been right. Booth too for that matter, who she'd, heard a similar thing from years before. Josie knew her team as family. They were Aunt Angela, Aunt Cam, Uncle Sweets, Uncle Jack, and Uncle Wendell.

It was the family she'd never had.

And she wouldn't have it any other way. She'd have to thank Booth one day for helping her realize that there was more than one type of family.

---

**A/N: There are many more questions to answer. I hope you guys stick around to find them out.**

**Also, I know there has been some questioning as to why Booth ran away and the disbelief that he would actually do that. Granted, this story is slightly AU and they are my interpretation of the characters, but everything is happening for a reason. I think there is a point in everyone's life when they reach a spot and realize that staying where they are isn't working for them. For this story, Booth reached that spot and took what was supposed to be a temporary reassignment and made it permanent…or at least what he thought was permanent. **

**The next chapter has a quite endearing conversation that might help to explain it more. At least, I hope it does. Thanks for reading. Please, please, please review. There are so many story alerts, you guys really do rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've got another chapter ready for ya'll. I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. As cheesy as it may be, this chapter is one of my favorites.**

**Thanks again to Lori and Alex for their input and help in making this story as successful as it has been. And all you reviewers out there, I don't have enough thanks to give. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters. The plot line is my little baby though. **

**---**

Two days later Booth was still trying to convince himself that the idea to move back was a good one and not merely instigated with the curiosity that had stemmed from the brief and unclear interaction with Bones his first day in town. He couldn't get the picture of Bones with her arms around that little girl out of his head.

Or the word mommy.

Or the girl's name.

Josephine.

Was it a coincidence? He didn't think so. There was very little he figured was actually coincidence in life and this was something he couldn't imagine in the smallest sense.

Was she really…his daughter?

He couldn't even begin to think about the fact that he might have a child he knew nothing about. He couldn't think about the fact that if she was in fact his daughter then Bones had hid her from him. But not only Bones, but Cam too. And Hodgins. And Wendell. And Sweets.

He was feeling overwhelmed. He still needed answers but he was too afraid to go and demand them outright.

So he'd tried to be sneaky, waiting at the diner about the same time every day hoping that she'd meet her nanny there with her daughter again. But that hadn't worked. He'd wandered around the area of D.C. she had lived in last and the area around the Jeffersonian, but still didn't have any luck.

He was quickly running out of patience.

And out of extended leave time. He still hadn't found an apartment he was willing to move into and he only had four more days before he had to report for work. And he still had to go back to San Diego and pack up his stuff. Forcing himself to actually seriously apartment hunt and not attempt to accidentally run into his former and soon-to-be again partner he walked around a popular part of downtown D.C.

Before he realized it he was in front of her old apartment building again.

Taking a deep sigh he continued walking on.

Three hours later he had signed the lease on an apartment and charged the deposit and other required fees to his credit card. It was in a nice area but still inexpensive and accessible. And just down the road from the apartment building she used to live in.

He didn't know why he was so insistent in moving into that area. He didn't even know if she was still there. But he still felt a small amount of comfort being that close to what he'd known before.

"_Bones!" he called through her closed door, "Bones, open up!"_

"_Booth?" he heard her voice quietly through the door, "is that you?"_

"_Who else calls you Bones?" he asked as he heard the lock slide over and the door open. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one."_

"_You are," she assured him with a smile when the door opened. "But what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"_

"_I couldn't sleep."_

"_So you thought you'd wake me up and make me suffer too?"_

"_Yup," Booth told her with a childish grin. "So are you going to let me in or not?"_

"_Fine," she answered and stepped aside to let him in. "What did you bring with you?"_

"_It seemed a little late for Thai food and well anything for dinner, so I brought dessert…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yup," he said again and pulled out a chocolate cake from the paper bag in his hand. As he grabbed forks and plates he continued talking, "I know you don't like cooked fruit so I brought chocolate."_

"_Sounds perfect," Brennan assured him and reached for the plate he had in his hand. "Why couldn't you sleep?"_

"_Just one of those nights I guess."_

"_I know you hate it when you have to kill someone."_

"_He was trying to kill you," Booth answered flatly, "and I sure as hell wasn't going to allow that to happen. How is your arm?"_

"_Its fine," Brennan assured him. "A little sore, but I'll be fine. Thanks for coming and saving me Booth."_

"_Anytime Bones," Booth said with a sad smile. "Though, I'd much rather you not needing to be saved."_

There had been many late night conversations over Thai food or cake throughout the years. They'd dined at all hours at whichever location seemed appropriate for the night. They usually ended up at her place, he knew she felt more comfortable there, but there had been plenty of times they'd gone to his apartment too.

As friends, partners. But never as lovers.

Not until, the night.

The night that apparently had some major repercussions. Like a little brown-haired girl.

---

"You have to tell her."

Brennan's curiosity was peaked. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but sometimes it just happened. And the voice of her two closest friends in the world whispering just outside in the lounge area aroused her attention.

"I will," Cam answered. "I will."

"I can't believe he came here."

"We're just lucky that I was the only one here."

"Very true," Angela agreed. "She would have had a coronary. What did he say?"

"Not a lot," Cam told her. "I think he wanted to ask about Josie, but he didn't come out and say anything and I wasn't going to offer anything."

"You know," Angela asked, "don't you?"

"I've always suspected…"

"If you're talking about me," Brennan interjected from her office, "you might as well include me since I can hear everything you're saying."

She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sight of her two friends' shocked faces.

"Just get in here," Brennan told them and they relented. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Wait," Angela interrupted. "I think we should have you practice telling the truth."

"What?"

"You should tell Cam," Angela told her, "it'll prepare you for telling Booth."

"Who said anything about telling Booth," Brennan asked. "And why should I have to tell her if she already knows. And I'm sure she does. I'm pretty sure everyone does."

"It doesn't mean you still shouldn't tell her," Angela insisted. "Just try."

"But…"

"Please sweetie? I promise you'll feel better."

Brennan took a deep breath meeting her best friend's eyes. She finally nodded and turned towards Cam.

"Josie," Brennan started. "Well, Booth is…Booth is Josie's father. There, are you happy Angela?"

"Yes," Angela said with a smile, "actually I am."

"You never told him," Cam asked, "did you?"

"No," Brennan answered shortly. "I know you've kept in contact with him…"

"I never said anything to Booth about Josie," Cam assured her. "I did have my suspicions and the time frame seemed just way too coincidental for it to actually be a coincidence, but I never told Booth you had a daughter."

"And I appreciate that."

"But I have to ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It's complicated," Brennan answered and received a pointed look from Angela. "Fine. I'll tell her the whole story."

"_I don't understand."_

"_Don't understand what Bones?"_

"_Why Liz took the fall," Brennan stated with a sigh, "or tried too. Why would you say you did something you didn't do and risk spending the rest of your life in prison?"_

"_Love."_

"_That isn't logical."_

"_Logical?"_

"_Love isn't logical. It's just a release of chemicals in your brain…"_

"_Bones," Booth interrupted her. "Love isn't a release of chemicals, attraction is maybe, but love, love is a choice. A decision that a person makes to put someone else above their needs at any cost. Liz loves Adam and wanted to protect him, so she lied. She did it out of love."_

_I still don't think it's logical."_

"_Love isn't always logical," Booth said with a shrug of his shoulders, "but that's what makes it so adventurous."_

"_Have you ever loved someone like that?"_

"_Yes," Booth answered without hesitation and Brennan lifted her eyes to meet his. _

"_I see," Brennan said and tore her eyes away from his. "I don't know if I'll feel like that ever."_

"_You will Bones," Booth whispered, pushing her chin up with his finger. "You just have to open your heart and let it happen."_

"_Booth…"_

"_For once Bones," Booth interrupted, "don't argue and just trust me."_

"_I do trust you."_

"_Good," Booth whispered and Brennan could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as he leaned in. She felt a flutter in her stomach as his lips grazed her forehead before he leaned back away from her. "Remember you can always trust me."_

"So, he left because you told him that sleeping with him was a mistake?" Cam asked after Brennan was finished explaining the whole story. "Did you really think it was a mistake?"

"I thought at the time it was," Brennan answered honestly, "but now…now I'm not so sure."

"You didn't want a relationship…"

"I didn't want marriage."

"It's the same thing," Angela offered and Cam nodded. "A long term relationship, whether you have the certificate that states marriage or not is just like marriage."

"But…"

"You were scared."

"Yes," Brennan acknowledged, "and by the time that I realized what was happening he was gone and I was informed that I'd be working with someone else. I did try to call him you know."

"You did?" Both Angela and Cam asked at the same time. Angela peered at her friend, "you didn't tell me that."

"He didn't answer and never called me back. I hurt him and I don't think he'd ever be able to forgive me."

"He's been in D.C." Angela stated and Brennan nodded.

"I knew that," she reminded her. "I told you that. I saw him at the diner. With Josie. He was probably just visiting with Parker."

"I think it was more than that," Cam offered. "He came here. He wanted to talk."

"WHAT?" Brennan exclaimed, "When?"

"It was after he saw you at the diner," Cam told her, "that same night."

"What did he say?"

"He asked about Josie, but in an indirect way. I told him that he needed to talk to you, but I think he probably guessed…"

"I thought he had while we were at the diner. I used her full name not thinking about it and Booth's eyes were on me in a second."

"Josephine," Cam breathed, "his middle name is Joseph. I never thought about that."

"Not many people knew his middle name," Brennan said with a shrug. "And I wanted her to have a piece of her father, whether she knew it or not."

"That's really sweet," Angela said with a huge grin. "You are much more sentimental than I think we give you credit for sometimes."

"I do a good job at hiding my true feelings," Brennan answered, "especially when I'm scared."

"Are you still scared?"

"Of what?"

"Booth?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you still scared of a relationship with Booth? Are you scared to open up your heart to him?"

"Yes," Brennan replied honestly with a huge sigh. "I'll always love him. And I do, I didn't realize it until it was too late, but I think I've always loved him. But…"

"But…what?"

"He'll never forgive me now," Brennan finished as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And I'd hate to even ask him too. I hide her from him. After everything he went through with Rebecca when Parker was little, I knew how much that hurt him and I did basically the same thing. I wouldn't forgive me if I were him."

"I think you need to give him a little more credit than that."

"I'll tell him," Brennan said, either choosing to ignore Cam's statement or simply not hearing it. "He deserves to be a part of her life and she should know her father. I'll tell him for both of their sakes', but I can't ask him to forgive me."

"He'll forgive you any ways Bren," Cam assured her and Angela nodded. "He loves you too."

"You might have been able to say that five years ago," Brennan said sadly, "but I don't think you can now."

"You don't know that," Angela started, "you should let him decide whether or not he still loves you. You shouldn't' do it for him."

"Angela," Brennan said with a firm voice. "I'm not. But logically…"

"Forget logic sweetie," Angela told her. "Just let your heart guide."

"I don't know how to do that," Brennan argued. "I've never done that before."

"Yes you have," Cam interjected. "When you put yourself on the potential chopping block for your father, you used your heart then…"

"That was different."

"Not really," Cam stated. "You used your heart to decide to do that, not your logic. Do that again and remember to trust Booth."

"He'll be angry."

"Yes," Cam agreed, "but that doesn't mean he still won't forgive you in the end."

---

Booth stood in the warm San Diego sun as he watched Parker attempt to body surf in the large waves of Booth's favorite beach. It hadn't been easy to convince Rebecca to let Parker miss a couple days of school and fly back to San Diego with him, but in the end she'd agreed and he'd boarded a plane with his son to pack up his belongs and bring them back with him.

It was their last day in San Diego, his apartment was empty, his boxes already on their way back to Washington DC and he'd been enjoying just spending time with Parker. He'd missed that after he left DC. Parker had come to visit him often and he'd visited too, but it would be good to be closer to him again.

"Hey dad!" he heard Parker call for him, "are you going to come in or not?"

"It's pretty chilly," Booth said with a chuckle, "so I think I'm good out here."

"Wimp!" Parker called and Booth could only laugh. Despite the warmness of the sun on the late spring day the water was still colder than Booth preferred so he kept his place on the beach.

A few minutes later Parker plopped down on his towel next to Booth and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm going to miss this place," Parker sighed and with a laugh continued. "The beaches closest to home aren't like this. Are you sure you have to move back?"

"Sure do," Booth assured him. "Am I going to be cramping your style or something?"

"Please don't try to be hip dad," Parker asked, "it doesn't work well for you."

"Thanks sport," Booth answered sarcastically. "You're making me feel old."

"You are old."

"Ouch!"

"Can't help it if it's the truth," Parker said. "It's okay; I tell mom and Brian the same thing."

"Not sure that makes me feel any better," Booth told him. "Well, maybe it makes me feel a little better."

"Why are you moving back dad?"

"Huh?"

Parker closed his eyes and asked the question again, "why are you moving back? You told me when you left that you'd explain one day why you left and I still haven't gotten that answer, and now you're coming back. Without any kind of warning…it's just strange."

"It's complicated."

"I'm not a little kid anymore dad," Parker told him. "I'm sure I can understand…"

"It's just," Booth started and then paused. They sat there for a few moments in silence before Booth began speaking again. "Some things happened that made me…"

"Angry?"

"A little," Booth agreed, "but hurt and scared too. And when that happened I decided the best thing for me was to get away from that."

_Booth laid on the beach, beer in hand, watching the waves roll over and thinking about the life he'd abandoned almost a month ago. His temporary case had been a nightmare, taking much longer to solve than it should have, but in the end, it had been solved. He knew it would have been easier to call Bones, give her the stuff and have her help, but he'd refused._

_A fellow agent had been the one to make the call. _

_His phone vibrated next to him and he chose to ignore it. It finally stopped and for a few moments it was quiet again. _

_Then his phone started again._

_He looked down and saw her name flashing across the screen. It took everything in his power not to cave and answer the phone. Not to rush back to D.C. and to her and the awkward partnership they held. _

_When his phone alerted him of the voicemail he picked up his phone and held it in his hands. Without giving him time to talk himself out of it he pressed delete, without hearing her voice._

"And now you're coming back," Parker continued, "so does that mean that whatever happened is fine now?"

"Not exactly," Booth said, rubbing his neck, "but it's time that I face it and make it face me. And I don't want to be away from you anymore. I hated that I left you. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad," Parker told him, "I got to come visit you all the time and that was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so buddy," Booth said with a smile and ruffled his son's hair. "We'll have to come back and visit here again one day."

"Cool," Parker answered. "You have to start at work Monday?"

"Yup," Booth said with a sigh. A picture of Temperance Brennan filling his thoughts, at first smiling and laughing with him and then turning angry and he was certain that the angry one would be the one he'd have to face on Monday.

"I'm really glad you're coming home dad."

"I'm glad I'm coming home too."

---

**A/N: I'm desperately waiting for Thursday to get here and with Thursday a new episode. Until then I will live on thru my story and I hope you all enjoy it as well. **

**Please review. They make me smile. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The response to this story is overwhelming. I'm so glad that ya'll are enjoying it and finding it believable. That is the goal, even though my Booth and Brennan aren't exactly the Booth and Brennan we currently know and love. They're different here because of situations and events, but I want to keep the essence of their characters alive. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but I hope so!**

**Thanks to Lori and Alex for being incredible friends and input I couldn't do without. You two are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the rights. I do this simply for fun, though, it'd be super cool to get paid for stuff like this one day...**

---

The J. Edgar Hoover building was quiet as Booth made his way through the hallways on his first official day back in Washington. The whole morning had this whole dark gray cloud looming and Booth knew he wasn't about to get through this day without at least one confrontation.

He was almost surprised when he found Sweets sitting in his office, coffee mug in one hand, a file in the other. He could tell his former shrink was tense and Booth could only imagine the exchange they were about to have.

Taking a deep breath and pushing the nerves out of his system he stepped into his office. Everything seemed just as he remembered it, only the walls bare.

Without turning around Sweets addressed his entrance. "Welcome back to D.C. Agent Booth."

"Please Sweets," Booth said in aggravation. "Stop with the pleasantries. It's good to see you."

"And it's good to see you too, Booth," Sweets answered honestly, "surprising, but…good."

"Thanks," Booth said, "I think. What are you doing here?"

"Your entrance evaluation," Sweets told him. "Right now so there is no way for you to get out of it."

"Entrance evaluation?"

"Yes," Sweets nodded. "I've been gone on vacation and was unaware of them deciding to transfer you back here. But there were some concerns about the reason you transferred to begin with and they asked me to consult."

"I'm fine."

"I never said you weren't," Sweets assured him. "But I have to do this. Do you want to go back to my office?"

"Here is fine."

"Okay," Sweets said and pulled out his notebook. "What made you decide to leave D.C. so quickly five years ago?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You don't have a choice Booth," Sweets said without looking up and writing something on his notebook. "Did it have anything to do with Bren…Dr. Brennan?"

"If you knew the answer why did you ask?"

"So that is a yes," Sweets answered and wrote something else on his notebook. "Was it because of your relationship with Dr. Brennan?"

"We were just partners."

"And you wanted there to be something more?"

"We were just partners."

"Booth," Sweets' voice ventured after a moment's pause. "As your friend, and I would really like to think of myself as your friend, I need to know what happened."

"No you don't Sweets. Because nothing happened."

"I don't believe that," Sweets told him. "You ran away, to San Diego. You left Parker. Everything dear to you…"

"Do you really need to know that we slept together?" Booth bellowed, his anger boiling up. "That I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her forever and she rejected me? That seeing her five days ago with a little girl just about tore my heart out? Especially because I think she could be mine…"

Booth angrily slapped at a tear that was now coursing down his cheek. "You need to leave, please Sweets. I need a minute."

"Booth…"

"Just go," Booth said and turned his chair towards the wall. "We can finish this later."

"Okay," Sweets said and he could hear him gathering his stuff. There was a second or two of silence before Sweets said one more thing. "You leaving destroyed her Booth. There were weeks when she wouldn't say a word during the day that didn't have something to do with bones or a body. She compartmentalized. Everything was work and nothing else. She lost weight, didn't sleep…it was finding out about Josie that saved her. She loves that little girl with everything inside her and I think you should think about what your presence is going to do to her.

"Just, just be careful Booth. I don't think any of us can watch her go through that again."

Booth nodded, to let Sweets know he had gotten the message. He swiped at another tear and pressed his eyes closed.

"_Can we stop for a second," Booth asked the nurse shakily, "Can you just give me a minute, please?" _

_It was all he could do to not break down right there and declare his love for her. His heart was beating much faster than normal and he wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her with everything he had. He wasn't sure he would have another chance._

"_Booth," her voice brought him back from his imagination, "what's wrong?"_

"_Listen, Bones, if I don't make it…"_

_She was shaking her head and interrupted with a choked, "you're going to be fine."_

"_But if I'm not," he continued, insisting, "I want you to have…you know, my stuff. For a kid."_

"_Booth," she argued, shaking her head again._

"_I do," Booth assured her. "You're going to be a really great mom."_

"_You're going to be fine Booth," she said and he wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. "I'm going to be right there."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise," she assured him with a small smile._

"_Okay," he said with a nod, "I'm ready." _

_Her head squeezed around his and his heart jumped. He squeezed back in assurance and love and everything else he couldn't put into words. He felt her lips brush across his knuckles and then across his forehead as the anesthesia started to take effect._

"_I'll be right here Booth," he heard her whisper as he drifted off, "I'm not going anywhere."_

He hadn't thought about that day in so long. The look of sheer terror on his face when she'd realized something was wrong broke his heart, even years later. He wondered how she could possible still stir these feelings inside of him.

He'd told her then that no matter what he wanted her to have a kid, and even one with him. He wanted her to know that he had the trust in her that she'd be a great mom and he was certain she was one.

He wasn't sure that he could hold it against her for wanting to keep his child. He wished he would have known. That someone would have told him.

But they hadn't. Their allegiance had sided with her and he wasn't sure he could blame them.

---

Working on limbo remains usually had a calming effect on Brennan, but this particular Monday morning she was unsettled. Sweets had shown up nearly an hour before and had waved a brief hello before grabbing Cam and locking them in her office.

She wanted to know what was going on.

"Sweetie," Angela called, "Brennan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Angela?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something for lunch," Angela stated and joined Brennan on the forensics platform. "I'm starving!"

"Is it lunch time already?"

"It's almost twelve thirty," Angela told her with an eyebrow raised. "Jack is busy and won't leave his test and I've got to eat now."

"Sure," Brennan agreed after another glance to Cam's office. "I can do lunch."

"Great!"

"Let me just switch coats," Brennan said already unbuttoning her lab coat. "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about Luigi's? I could go for some pasta right about now."

"Luigi's sounds great," Brennan agreed. "I haven't been there in ages. Are you sure you don't want to wait for Hodgins?"

"Nah," Angela assured her. "I eat dinner with him every night; he can survive one lunch without me so that I can eat with my best friend."

As Brennan and Angela walked out to the car garage she couldn't hold in her questions anymore.

"Do you have any idea what Sweets and Cam were doing?"

"WHAT?" Angela yelped, "Sweets and Cam?"

"No, they're not having sex. Or at least, I would be quite surprised if they were. But he came in this morning all serious and pensive and I haven't seen either of them since they started their meeting. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Probably something to do with the new FBI liaison. Apparently it's a transfer back," Angela whispered scandalously. "I heard he was at the office today."

"Why haven't I met him yet? And how do you know this?"

"Not sure," Angela answered, "and I have friends over there. One of the girls that babysits the boys on occasion has a daytime job as a secretary or receptionist or something. She just started there a couple weeks ago."

"Oh," Brennan said. "I'm anxious to find out who I have to work for now. Hopefully someone competent."

"Agent Watson did fine, and so did Agent Perotta before him," Angela reminded her. "It's not their fault they weren't Booth."

"It isn't that…"

"It isn't?"

"No," Brennan assured her, "well…"

"You can try and deny it all you want," Angela told her, "but I know you better than you think. It's okay to miss him."

"It's been five years," Brennan stated. "I shouldn't miss him anymore. I should be able to move on."

"But you can't."

"I can't."

"I doubt he's been able to move on either."

"You don't know that."

"You're right," Angela said with a shrug, "I don't know that for sure. But I don't think you should give up yet."

"It's been five years."

"And you have a daughter together and I think…"

"I know what you think," Brennan stated firmly. "And I think you're wrong."

"You won't know unless you try."

"I guess."

"Think about it."

"But…"

"Just think about it."

_Brennan's eyes opened and rubbed a hand over her now flat stomach. Josephine Abagail Brennan-Booth lying in her bassinet just within arms' reach. Her daughter, all pink and perfect, slept quietly and Brennan could only stare. It had been a miserable thirty one hours, but all of the pain and discomfort had fled when Josephine was placed in her arms._

_Angela had happily agreed to be her coach and she was thankful for her friend and her support. Her best friend had been amazing through out the pregnancy, there for all the cravings and mood swings and sobbing sessions over the missing father of her child. It had been the day that Brennan had found out the baby inside of her was a girl that Angela had suggested the journal and letters._

_She hadn't told Angela that she'd taken the suggestion, but she had and had consistently wrote in a bound leather journal since then. Pulling the book from her bag she leaned against the pillows of her hospital bed. Her pen poised over the paper she began to write._

_Booth,_

_She arrived tonight, just as perfect as perfect can be. It was a long labor, your daughter seems to be as stubborn as you are, or as me. I'm not even sure. Angela was with me. I would have loved for you to be here, but alas, I lost that privilege. And I'll be forever haunted by that. I want you to know how perfect our daughter is._

_Our daughter. That still gets me. This is what I've wanted for so long so, having it, seeing her in front of me is unbelievable. It takes my breath away._

_Is that corny? It sounds corny._

_I haven't even told you anything about her yet. I named her for you. Completely. _

_Her name is Josephine Abigail Brennan-Booth._

_I'll have her go by Brennan until you know and until everyone else knows. But I want her to have your last name. Even if it is only in theory right now._

_Josephine, well…I would imagine you know why with that. It's your middle name. Or, the feminine version of you middle name. I couldn't come up with something feminine with Seeley, sorry I tried. Angela has already deemed her as Josie, and I like it. It's cute._

_Her middle name is Abigail, which means 'father's joy.' It seems fitting. Because, even though you don't know about her, I know you would love her. She would be your joy. And I'm sorry I'm not giving it to you. _

_Her eyes are a deep brown, chocolate like yours. She had my nose and your ears. And I'm hoping she has your smile. I love your smile. Her head is covered in dark brown curls and I hope they stay as dark as they are. She had ten perfect little fingers and ten perfect little toes. _

_I'm telling you, we have the best looking baby in the bunch here. Angela has been snapping pictures like crazy. I can't wait for her to get them developed for me. I'll make sure plenty are posted in here. _

_I wish you were here._

_It hurts not being around you. It hurts seeing her and knowing that she's going to have you in her and yet she won't actually have you in her life. I need you. I've always needed you. I'm scared to do this by myself. What if I fail? What if I can't be the mother she needs me to be? _

_I'm sorry I pushed you away. Please don't hate me. I don't think I could live with myself if I thought you hated me. Or despised me. Or…didn't want anything to do with me._

_I love you. And I love the daughter you gave me. _

_She's perfect. And I know she's going to be just like you. And I'm happy for that. You're a great man and an even better father. I hope Josie gets to see that one day._

_I love you, I really do._

_Yours Truly,_

_Bones_

When she walked back into her office after lunch with Angela she was surprised to see Cam and Sweets waiting there for her.

"Dr. Sweets, Cam? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Cam said simply, pressing her lips together and a finger to forehead. "You might want to sit down for this."

---

Booth leaned back in his office chair and sighed. The first day was rather uneventful, other than his interaction with Sweets that morning. It had all been legalistic paperwork left by his predecessor.

His office had it's fair share of visitors throughout the day. People had been very welcoming him, though most had been there when he'd left. He figured that most of them would probably want the scope on why he'd left and why he had come back. No one had gotten either.

He was going to do everything he could to keep his private life private. Especially if he had a daughter to worry about. He didn't want to drag Josie through anything she didn't have to. He knew he had to consider her and Bones.

"_You know," Booth started with a smirk, "I think you would really like it if you just tried it."_

"_I'm certain that is not the case," Brennan assured him. "I've never liked pie, nor will I ever enjoy it."_

"_Bones, please?"_

"_Nope," Brennan assured him. "Nice try though. I'll give you credit for a good try."_

"_Well thanks," Booth said with a wounded look. "At least I'm getting into your head."_

"_You're always in my head Booth," Brennan told him and he looked at her with a surprised look. "What?"_

"_I'm in your head?"_

"_Yeah," Brennan told him and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "You influence my decisions, you seem to be…there."_

"_There?"_

_Brennan pointed to her head and shrugged. "I always ask myself what you would do or say in a situation and that usually helps me decide what action to take."_

"_I influence you?"_

"_Yes," Brennan said. "Is that okay?"_

"_It's more than okay," Booth assured her. "That's…nice."_

"_I'm glad you think so."_

"_You are much more emotional than everyone gives you credit for Bones."_

He'd been able to see the parts of her that she didn't allow anyone else to see. She was vulnerable and emotional and he couldn't have fallen in love with anyone else.

It was quiet in the building and Booth was thankful that his first day was over. He was even more thankful that there hadn't been a case. He needed a day or two to ease back into his life in Washington.

He was supposed to spending the weekend with Parker in Philadelphia, a way to get away from life and spend quality time with his son. He was looking forward to Friday getting here already.

He figured that wasn't a good start.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway and Booth was on his feet in a second. There was a flash of brown hair and pale skin and Temperance Brennan was standing in front of him.

Her chest was heaving and her eyes burned with an emotion that Booth wasn't sure he wanted to name.

This was the confrontation he'd been expecting.

**--- **

**A/N: Mwahaha...cliff-hanger? Yup, they're fun, at least to me! I'm trying to not be too evil...trying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so very sorry it's taken me so long to update. It was completely unintentional and although I can't guarantee it won't happen again, I'll try to update more regularly. It just helps when my Booth and Brennan aren't stubborn and work with me. They didn't here.**

_**Alex **_**and****_ Lori _once again I don't know what I'd do without you two. Thanks for the encouragement and input. It's always invaluable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Though, really, Hart if you're out there please let me come work with you! **

**---**

"_Dr. Sweets, Cam? What are you doing here?"_

"_We need to talk," Cam said simply, pressing her lips together and a finger to her forehead. "You might want to sit down for this."_

"What is going on," Brennan asked again, "you two have me nervous."

"It's about the FBI liaison and partnership with the Jeffersonian," Sweets told her. "I spoke with Assistant Director Williams today, and he informed me of some changes that would be happening with our partnership with the FBI."

"Changes? They're taking me off field work aren't they? That's a mistake…"

"They aren't taking you off field duty, Dr. B. They know how valuable you are to their operation. However, there is a new department forming to be connected with the Jeffersonian, it'll be headed by a Special Agent in Charge."

"And how does this affect me?"

"It really won't affect you much," Sweets assured her, "expect that you won't necessarily be working with one particular agent the whole time. They want the division to be made up of at least four agents and the Special Agent in Charge."

"I'm still not understanding why you two look like you're worried I'm going to have a meltdown."

"Currently," Cam started again, "what Sweets was telling me is that they have only filled the position of Special Agent in Charge of Forensic Operations, which is the new department. And until they do, you'll be working strictly with him."

Brennan's eyes darted between her two co-workers and friends as they eyed each other. She knew there was more to the story and as she thought about it, a thought popped into her head.

It was the only thing that made sense and explained their weird behavior.

"It's Booth," she said and Cam and Sweets' eyes finally met hers. "It is. Oh god, okay."

"I didn't know anything about it until I got back into the office today Dr. B," Sweets explained, "or I would have told you they were considering him. I was totally surprised."

Brennan only nodded and wrung her hands together. She'd be working with Booth, again. After five years and having a daughter that he didn't know about. Her head started spinning. It was too much.

_She didn't know why she had let Angela talk her into this. It was the last place she wanted to be. It had been two weeks and the thought that Booth would never burst through the lab's door calling her nickname and pulling her out into the field._

_Caroline was speaking of his greatness and courage and Brennan bit the inside of her cheek hard in order to keep the tears at bay._

"_That woman was aiming at me," she said out loud. "I would have happily taken that bullet."_

"_I know," Angela assured her and Caroline was still speaking. Brennan heard herself say something a merciful God, but the words she were speaking weren't registering in her own mind. Then suddenly there was a drum beat and a call to arms for the military salute. Brennan braced herself for the sound of the shot. But that sound didn't come. _

_Instead a voice sounded behind her as a body pushed through and Brennan was sure she had fainted or was seeing things. It was Booth, in uniform, wrestling with a man on the ground as the coffin opened and dummy spilled out._

"_What the hell is going on?" Brennan heard Angela ask and Brennan shrugged a little._

"_They appear to be fighting," Zach answered and Brennan moved without realizing it. She grabbed the arm of the dummy and hit the man Booth was fighting with. _

"_Bones," she heard his voice say, "nice shot."_

_Her breath was coming in a ragged spurts and her heart was pounding. Then her first was connecting with Booth's jaw and she was walking away. It all had happened so fast._

"_Bones! Bones, wait up!"_

_She choose to ignore him and locked herself in Angela's car and waited for her friend. He wasn't dead. He was here, alive. _

_She'd never been so grateful for a lie._

"Does he…does he know? About…"

Sweets looked down at his hands before finally bring his eyes back up to her face. "He suspects and he's fairly certain he's correct." He paused for a moment before finishing his thought, "is he?"

Brennan could only nod her confirmation and Sweets let out a long breath.

"Dr. B," he started saying, "I really think that you should talk to him. I'd be happy to be there if you need me to be…"

"What in the hell does he think he's doing?" Brennan asked suddenly, her shock starting to wear off and anger starting to build. "He all but disappears into thin air and then shows up here and thinks that things can go back to normal. What the hell?"

"Bren," Cam interjected. "You don't know that he thinks it will go back to normal. He looked pretty torn up when he was here last. I don't think this was an easy decision for him."

"It's just," Brennan started, "he didn't even come find me and confront me. He took a backwards way to it…it's just…he's being selfish."

"He is?" Sweets asked, "I'm not sure that is the case."

"God," Brennan continued ignoring Sweets, "this is going to be torture. I…I need to talk to him."

"We can go over now…"

"No," Brennan stated, seemingly finally becoming aware that there were still other people in the room with her. "I can talk to him alone. I'm an adult Sweets. Thanks you for your concern, but I'll be fine."

"I have to agree with Sweets on this one Brennan," Cam told her. "Take him with you. It'll be good to have…"

"No. I'm doing this alone. If he wants to know for sure, I'll tell him. But on my schedule and in my way."

"Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Sweets," she said her voice icy. "I have to get back to work."

Sweets and Cam watched as she walked from her office and towards the platform. As they watched her converse with Wendell she was all work, completely compartmentalized.

"I haven't seen her like this since Booth's fake death," Sweets said quietly, "or well, maybe when he left."

"I know," Cam agreed. "I wish we could get through to her. I thought…she's changed so much since Booth left and she found out about Josie. I didn't think I'd ever see this side of her again."

Sweets nodded his agreement. "I'm going to head back to my office. Call me if something happens…"

"Yeah, sure," Cam answered as her eyes were still watching Brennan. "I…this is going to be messy."

"Yup," Sweets agreed with a sigh. "Better prepare for some explosions."

---

Brennan looked at her watch for what felt the hundredth time in the last hour. The time was going much slower than what she felt it should be. It didn't help that she had snapped at Wendell and Hodgins and knew that her nerves were on edge.

Booth was back in town.

And not just for a vacation. For good.

And he suspected that Josie was his.

She was certain this day couldn't get any worse. But she knew that Sweets had been right, she needed to talk to him. To confront him.

To figure out what in the hell was going on. She certainly wasn't sure of anything other than that in the moment.

It was a weird feeling for her. Rationally, speaking to Booth shouldn't upset her as much as it was. They were over, had been for five years. Really, they had been over before they officially had gotten started. But she had Josie to think about.

She loved her daughter. More than words could express.

"_You think I'd be a good mother," she asked him anxiously, "don't you?"_

"_Yeah," he assured her, "of course."_

"_I know sometimes you don't think I'm empathetic. And it can be difficult for me sometimes. But I would love my child Booth," she said with passion, "I would."_

She remembered speaking those words to him as they drove from a suspect's house years ago. Before she knew the extent of her feelings for her partner and before his brain tumor had been discovered. It was when she realized that being a parent had a draw to it. When she wanted to have Booth donate his sperm to father the child she wanted.

She had gotten part of her wish. He'd fathered her child, but missed out on that child's first five years of life.

She might not have wanted to admit it then, but part of the reason she had chosen Booth to donate and not some random number was because she knew that he'd be a part of her life and the child's. He was an amazing father with Parker and she wanted that for her child as well.

Angela hadn't been that far off.

"_Did you ever think, what if Booth is the perfect father for your child? Not just his stuff, but him. What if you're throwing away the chance to have a family, a real family, because you're scared?"_

She'd been terrified. Still was.

"Angela!"

"Sweetie? What is it?" Angela asked as she came over from Hodgins' work area after Brennan had called her name. "Are you okay?"

"I need you to pick up Josie for me tonight," Brennan told her friend. "I'll come and get her later."

"What's going on Bren?"

"I just," Brennan started to explain, "I've just got to do something. I'll explain later, thanks Ang!"

"Okay sweetie," Angela agreed, "will Ellie be at the diner like normal?"

"I'll make sure she is," Brennan assured Angela as she pulled off her lab coat. "Tell Cam I had to go, she'll understand."

"Brennan?"

"Thanks Angela. You're the best!"

The drive through Washington left Brennan even more confused than she was when she left. Pulling up to the all-too-familiar building left an ache in her gut.

Then the anger hit.

He'd left. Ran away. And didn't answer when she had tried to contact him. It was his fault.

_His fault._

That was the mantra she repeated to herself as she rode the elevator up to his office. She braced herself for a confrontation.

"Hi," the perky receptionist greeted when she reached the floor, "how can I help you?"

"I'm here for Agent Booth," Brennan answered, more calmly than she felt and she started walking around the desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the girl started, "but I can't just let you go back there. I'll call Agent Booth's office…"

Agitated Brennan pulled her id card from her pocket and flashed it in the girls' face. "No need to call him. I can show myself to his office…"

Flustered the girl backed down and muttered, "uh…okay."

Her eyes flashing she barreled into Booth's office; his eyes met hers, unemotional. She took a few deep breaths before she opened her mouth.

---

This was the confrontation he'd been waiting for. Expecting, really.

He watched as her mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again before she pressed her lips together as they just watched each other.

Keeping his emotions in check the best he could he plastered a smile on his face.

_Might as well play dumb,_ he thought to himself. _I'm going to have to back into this slowly. I can't rush her. I didn't do anything wrong anyways._

"Hey Bones," he said, the tone of his voice not reflecting his faked happiness as much as he'd like. He was happy to see her, he always would be, but there were more things that kept him from actually being happy.

Josie for one. His daughter. And the fact that she'd lied to him.

"Don't call me Bones," she answered and he couldn't help but feel the corner of his lips rise a little bit. "You don't have that right anymore."

"I don't have the _right_ anymore?" He questioned, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"No, you don't Booth. Now, what are you doing here?"

"This is my office. I'm actually sort of surprised to see you here Bones," he stated and Brennan forced herself to pay attention to the words he was saying. And to ignore the fact that her heart was racing. "I thought I would have to hunt you down myself."

"I…I'm not sure what I'm doing here actually," she told him honestly. "I wanted to yell at you, demand answers…"

"Demand answers?" Booth questioned, "Shouldn't I be the one to demand answers here Temperance."

"I think we both have questions that need answered."

"I suspect that may be a fair assumption," Booth answered. "I know I've some major ones that seem to have fallen through the cracks."

"Fallen through the cracks?"

"You kept her from me," Booth accused. Backing into it forgotten and diving head first the new plan of action. "After you knew that I wanted to be involved if we had a child."

"That has nothing to do with her Booth," Brennan countered. "That conversation happened long before she was conceived."

"And you thought that my opinion would change?" Booth questioned his voice growing as the anger started to build. "You didn't give me a chance to voice my opinion in the matter."

"You left Booth," Brennan answered as calmly as possible. "I thought that was your choice."

"I left because you kicked me out."

"And that stopped you before?" Brennan questioned him. "How many times have I asked to leave me alone and you hadn't. You all but disappeared Booth. That seemed like an answer enough."

"You. Kicked. Me. Out. What else was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to force you to keep me around when I obviously meant nothing to you."

"_You didn't have to do that Booth," Brennan told him, "bring a Christmas tree like that. How did you even get it approved?"_

"_I spoke to the warden," Booth answered with a shrug. "He didn't seem to mind as long as none of the inmates could get to it."_

"_Thank you," Brennan whispered. "You helped make it the perfect Christmas."_

"_I'm glad Bones," Booth answered and took a tentative step towards her. "I guess this year wasn't that bad after all."_

"_Nope," Brennan answered. "Even if I didn't get to participate in the dig, it still was a good Christmas."_

"_Family Bones," Booth said, "it's all about the family."_

"_Family?"_

"_Whether you like it or not, I consider you a part of my family."_

"_But Booth…"_

"_Remember Bones," Booth whispered, "There is more than one type of family. Families don't always look like a Norman Rockwell painting."_

"_I don't know what that means…"_

"_Never mind Bones," Booth answered with a chuckle. "Just remember, Parker and I, the squints, we're all a part of your family."_

Brennan's eyes flickered with something Booth couldn't place and suddenly she was leaving. Nearly running down the hallway. Running away from him.

"Bones!"

"Don't call me Bones!" He heard her answer and he got outside of his office with just enough time to watch her disappear down the stairs.

He ran a hand through his hair and in a split second decided to follow her. He flew down the stairs after her and exited on the ground floor. Looking around quickly he noticed her disappearing around the corner. Running after her he caught her just as she was getting to her car.

"Bones," he gasped, leaning over to catch his breath. "Bones…"

"I said not to call me Bones," she answered refusing to turn around and Booth was sure he heard her stifle a sob. "Please, just go."

"No," Booth argued. "Apparently that is what I did wrong last time. I was just doing what you asked me to do. I didn't do anything wrong. You wanted me to leave…I did what you wanted me to do."

"Fight." She said quietly, so quietly he almost missed it. "I wanted you to fight for me. We'd danced around that damn line for so long that when we finally crossed it…I got scared Booth. Scared it was too good to be true, scared you'd realize I wasn't what you thought you wanted, and scared you would leave me. I was just scared. So I did what I did best and tried to push you away…"

"And then I did leave you…"

"And everything I believed happened…my doubt in love, in lasting relationships was confirmed."

"Bones…"

"Please," Brennan begged, "I really need you to not call me that right now."

"I'm sorry Temperance," Booth said with a nod. "I didn't mean to disappoint you…"

"I need to go," Brennan informed him quickly cutting off his coming apology. "I need to pick up Josie and go home and…I just need to go."

"We need to talk. To figure this out. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"I can't right now Booth," Brennan told him. "I need time…I need to think."

"I want to know my daughter Temperance. I need to know her."

"I won't keep her from you," she assured him and she could see his face brighten slightly. "But I need to break this to her slowly. She's brilliant Booth, and she's asked about you before and I can't just throw you into her life now with no warning."

"I can understand that," Booth agreed. "But I won't hide forever. I won't lie to her."

"I've never lied to her," Brennan informed him stiffly, "I've just avoided all talk of you."

"But she's asked about me?"

"About her father," Brennan told him. "I have to go Booth. I'll see you around."

"Temperance," Booth started again. "I have to come by the lab tomorrow with information on how the new division is going to run. Is that…are we going to be okay."

"I can be a professional Booth."

"I never said you couldn't Bones," Booth assured her and she cringed at the causal use of her old nickname. "Sorry, I mean Temperance."

"I'll see you tomorrow then Booth. Good-bye."

"Bon…bye Temperance."

---

**A/N: So, was this chapter worth the wait? What do you think of our favorite couple? Ready to throttle them yet? Anyways, I hope you are finding this enjoyable and believable. The best way to tell me yes or no would be to leave a review. Takes only a few seconds and they make my days. I'd be ever so _Thankful _for them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) At least, a day or two early. This is my Christmas present to you all. A new chapter. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but December has kept me completely wrapped up in everything other than writing and my computer. I'm glad to be back though. This goes a little farther into the feelings of both Brennan and Booth, and even Josie. More to come!**

**And another thing, _Alex and Lori_ you have been a great help. I don't think I could have done it without your encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES, though I wouldn't be objective to it showing up in my stocking on Christmas morning. And if that doesn't happen, then an internship/job with HH would be a sufficient alternative.  
**

**---**

In the time it took Brennan to drive to the Hodgins' estate she had replayed her conversation with Booth over and over in her head exactly thirty two point three times. She couldn't erase the picture of his face from her head. She'd seen the anger and hurt that haunted his eyes and she knew that she caused that pain.

She had wanted to fling herself into his arms and just sob into his shoulder, but she was stronger than that. She had to be. For Josie.

For herself.

She felt the wetness against her cheeks from the tears that were falling now and sitting in the driveway she leaned her head against the steering wheel and let herself cry. Her world had fallen apart the day she realized that Booth really wasn't coming back. She had compartmentalized as best as she could. She'd retreated back into the shell she'd created when she thought that Booth had died. Those two weeks now paled in comparison to the first few months after Booth left, before she knew about Josie.

The difference was this time he had choose to leave. It had been his decision, not something forced. And that was the hardest thing to take.

"You okay sweetie?" she heard Angela's voice asked and lifted her tear-stained face to see the concerned face of her best friend sitting in the passenger's seat of her car. "You've been sitting out here for awhile."

"I have?"

"Um," Angela started carefully, "Jack noticed you out here about twenty minutes ago for the first time. I don't know how long you'd been out here before that."

"Oh," Brennan answered as she wiped a hand across her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry Ange."

"You don't have to apologize to me Bren," Angela assured her idly playing with wedding and engagement rings. "I'm here for you, no matter what."

"_Okay sweetie, breathe…heh, heh, whoo…good job Bren, keep it up. Breathe sweetie…"_

"_Angela," Brennan's voice interrupted, "what are you doing?"_

"_How long have you been standing there?"_

"_Long enough," Brennan said with a laugh. Her hand rested comfortably on her protruding stomach. "Now, what in the world…"_

"_I was practicing."_

"_Practicing?" Brennan questioned, "for what exactly."_

"_What did it sound like sweetie?" Angela countered, "Your labor. I'm going to be prepared to be your coach. You could pop at any second!"_

"_Okay, first, I won't actually 'pop,' the baby won't jump through my stomach. And second, I appreciate that you're so dedicated Ange," Brennan said with a laugh, "really. But you don't really have to practice. It's a little strange to be honest."_

"_HEY!"_

"_Just being honest," Brennan told her with a smile. "Now, do you have that reconstruction done?"_

The corners of Brennan's mouth lifted in the smallest hint of a smile and she reached out for Angela's hand.

"I don't have any idea what I did to have a friend like you," Brennan whispered hoarsely. "Thank you so much."

"The feeling is mutual sweetie," Angela informed her. "I don't know where I would be without you."

"You would have been fine," Brennan assured her, "you've always been self-reliant."

"But I wouldn't have met Jack," Angela told her with a grin, "and then I wouldn't be happily married with twins. I'd probably be some type of gypsy in Paris or something."

Brennan couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought and Angela smiled too before letting out a little giggle. Brennan took a deep breath and sighed, the conversation with Booth rolling through her head for a thirty-third time.

"Why don't you come in and eat something?" Angela asked. "The rest of us have already ate, Josie of course, included…"

"I'm not really hungry Ange," Brennan told her, "but I should probably eat something. Thanks."

"Of course sweetie," Angela assured her. "And you and Josie are more than welcome to stay the night tonight if you'd like. You both have changes of clothes here and…"

"And you're worried about me," Brennan finished for her. "I'm fine, really Ange."

"Okay," Angela relented. "Just know that you and Josie can always hang with us. And, even though I really want to know what's going on, I'm not going to bug you about it either."

"Thanks," Brennan whispered and reached across the middle console to wrap her arms around her friend, "for both. And I will tell you, eventually. But I've got to process this on my own first."

"Okay," Angela said again. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Ange."

---

Booth pounded the punching bag in the Hoover building gym, the sweat burning his eyes, as his mind went over the conversation he had with Bones…er, Brennan, he mentally reminded himself.

He wiped the back of his palm against the sweat on his forehead and pulled awkward at the wife beater that was sticking to his chest. He wasn't sure if the air wasn't working in the building or if he'd just been at the punching bag long enough to raise his body temperature this high. He figured it was the later.

He'd lost track of time and now realizing that he'd been in the gym for nearly three hours was unbelievable. He had been hoping that the time with the punching bag would relieve some of his stress, but his body was still full of tension.

"I did what she asked," Booth said aloud, "she wanted me to leave."

His glove-covered fist made contact with the bag again and again as he continued to work out his frustration.

With another half hour past he finally cleaned himself up and headed out into the warm D.C. air. Grabbing a quick dinner at a drive-thru he headed back to his nearly empty apartment.

He was taking his time to unpack and it showed in the piles of boxes that littered the living and dining room areas. In his anger he kicked the first box his foot could find and muttered a curse when the box wouldn't budge.

He flipped open the top to find out what had caused his now stubbed toe only to curse again when Temperance Brennan's face looked back at him from the back cover of one of her books. Kneeling down he pulled the first book out of the box and stared at the cover.

It was the first book she had dedicated to him.

_**This book is to my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth.**_

He couldn't help but smile at the words as the studied them again. He remembered the feeling that had overtaken him when he'd first read the words. He had tried to be covert then, slipping the first page of her manuscript up to see what lay underneath. Really, he had only expected to see the first chapter, but instead had been given insight into the mind of his partner, even if she hadn't realized it yet.

"_You know," Brennan stated simply, "I saw you look at my manuscript last night, before you left to get Parker."_

"_I…uh," Booth stammered, "I just wanted to read it. Why won't you let me read it?"_

"_You can read it," Brennan answered, "it'll be out in a couple months."_

"_Come on Bones," Booth whined, "I want to read it now. I mean, you dedicated to me, I should be able to read it before it comes out."_

"_Well, it logically makes sense for me to dedicate it to you."_

"_Because I was your inspiration for Andy, you're finally admitting it. Thanks!"_

"_I never said that Booth," Brennan argued. "You didn't inspire Andy; I thought we went over this already. I dedicated it to you because you're an important person in my life."_

"_Awh," Booth said with a smirk, "thanks Bones. You're an important person in my life too. Now can I read your book before it comes out?"_

"_Booth!"_

It had driven him crazy that she wouldn't back down. It had been two weeks before the book was scheduled to be released when he'd shown up to work and there had been a package on his desk. Inside had been a copy of her book, signed, and a note that simply read; _Booth, thanks for everything you've done. I couldn't ask for a better friend or partner. 'Bones'._

He'd been stunned, but ecstatic. Even though he wasn't much of a reader he had read the book through in just under a day. He saw himself in the character of Andy, just as he saw Bones in the character of Kathy and it had taken all of his self control to not recreate some of the scenes she'd painted in her story.

Even remembering now brought his attention south and he dropped the book back into the box. Fifteen minutes and a cold shower later he was settling himself in for a night of thoughtless television and now cold French fries.

He let the baseball game play in front of him while his mind was focused elsewhere. He kept reliving that night over and over in his head, wanting to go back and change and knowing he was powerless to do that.

The incessantly loud ring of his phone drug him from his stupor and he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Booth." He bit out harshly.

"We've got a body for you and the doc," the voice of Agent Callahan answered on the other line. "It's at the corner of Ninth and Fowler. Do you want me to call the lab for you?"

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, call in the squints and let them know I'll meet them at the crime scene. And send the info to my phone."

"Yes sir."

The crime scene was a flurry of activity as Booth arrived. He right away noticed Wendell hovering over the remains and Cam nearby, camera in hand as she documented the site. What surprised him though, was that Bones was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bones?" Booth asked Cam as casually as possible when he walked up using his nickname for her without thinking. "She usually wants to be the first person at a crime scene and the last to leave."

"Things change when you have a kid," Cam told him with a shrug. "She still comes out here, during the work day, but normally now she has Wendell complete any afterhours field work. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Booth answered quickly. "It just surprised me, that's all. I wouldn't think Bones would give up field work for anything."

"You'd be surprised," Cam assured him. "There was a good chunk of time when she didn't do any field work."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But, why?"

"You really have to ask that question Seeley?" Cam questioned finally putting the camera down to look at him. "She refused for the first six weeks to go out into the field without you. The interns worked their tails off making up for it. Then she found out she was pregnant and we hired Clark and Wendell permanently. She didn't go out into the field while she was pregnant either. She knew you wouldn't like that…"

"Really?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Seeley," Cam answered and returned her attention back to the crime scene around them. Just as Booth turned to walk away Cam's voice stopped him. "She blames herself, you know. She'll say she doesn't and she may yell at you, but she does. Be patient with her Seeley."

"I'm trying," he told her. "But…"

"No buts," Cam answered. "Just be patient. It's what you are good at. You've always been good at that."

"Is it wrong that I want to get to know my daughter? That I want her to know me?"

"No," Cam assured him honestly. "It's not at all wrong. And Brennan will keep her word and you will know Josie. But…"

"Patience, right. I get it."

"Good," Cam said with a smile. "Now, do you want to know about the case?"

Booth nodded and let Cam go over their findings so far. Wendell joined in after a few minutes and within a half hour he was headed back to his office.

---

Brennan picked up Josie to set her on one of the barstools that lined their breakfast nook to tie her hot pink converse sneaker that Angela had gotten her. Brennan couldn't help but smile at the shoes. Angela had been insistent that she purchase them for the little girl.

"_Please let me buy them," Angela begged, her hands clasped together tightly. "Please Bren, they're so cute!"_

"_You don't have to buy them…"_

"_I know I don't have too," Angela insisted. "But I've got to spoil her, its part of my duty."_

"_Duty?"_

"_As unofficial Aunt and God-mother."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Then okay," Brennan finally relented, knowing that her best friend wouldn't give up until she got her way. "But I don't like the term God-mother…"_

"Mommy," her daughter's voice asked, "why is you sad?"

"Its are, why are you sad. And mommy isn't sad." Brennan corrected automatically and forced a smile on her face for Josie. She hadn't fully understood the lying to children thing until Josie had started asking questions about her father. Then she had understood what Booth tried to tell her about it before. It was easier to sugar coat it right now, then try to explain the truth to her daughter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Did my daddy die?" Josie asked her big brown eyes looking up at her mother, "Shelly said the reason she doesn't have a daddy was because he went to heaven. Did my daddy go to heaven too?"

Brennan kept the tears from rolling down her cheek with all the willpower she could muster. "No baby," she assured her daughter and she brushed a lock of brown hair from her daughter's face. "Your daddy isn't in heaven."

"Then where is he?"

Brennan caught her bottom lip between her teeth while she tried to form the words her daughter needed to hear. Brennan wrapped her arms around Josie and lifted her off the barstool and carried her to the couch.

"Your daddy…" Brennan started, paused, and took a deep breath. "Your daddy had to go away for work, before he knew that you were in mommy's tummy."

"Why?"

Brennan let of a soft chuckle at the one-worded question. It was one of Josie's favorite words and Brennan usually welcomed her daughter's curiosity. She had always been thankful that Josie had captured her own interest for learning and Booth's warmth and people skills. Today however, she wished she didn't have to explain this to her daughter.

"Because he and mommy got into an argument."

"Argi-mant?" Josie asked her nose scrunched up as she tried to understand the word her mother had used.

"A fight," Brennan said simpler. "And mommy was afraid to tell him about you."

"Oh," Josie said her eyes focused on the tops of her shoes. "He doesn't know he's my daddy."

It wasn't a question and a piece of Brennan's heart metaphorically broke. It was all happening so fast and she wasn't sure that her mind or heart could take it.

"No," Brennan answered. "Now, I've got to get you to preschool. No more questions right now, okay?"

"But…"

"Josephine."

Josie stopped and her eyes flitted back to the floor.

"Okay mommy." Her voice was small when she answered and Brennan felt another piece of her heart break.

"Hey," Brennan prompted, "I love you so much. And do you remember what I told you your middle name means?"

Josie shook her head no and Brennan pulled her daughter back into her arms.

"Your middle name, Abigail, means father's joy. And I gave you that name, because your father would be overjoyed to have you in his life."

Josie sniffled a little against Brennan's chest and she had to keep her own tears at bay once again. This was going to be much harder than she had originally calculated.

---

**A/N: Please don't give up on me. I promise that this will end up with a happy ending, but there are a few problems that have to be worked out between Booth and Bones before living happily ever after. I know you're frustrated with Brennan, don't worry, I am too. But she'll come around. And Booth will be sticking up for himself too. Let me know what you've thought! It'll be the best Christmas present to wake up to tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so, so, SO very sorry about the wait guys. It's been a completely crazy and hectic several months for me. I've had most of this chapter written for awhile, just had to buckle down and finish it. I hope you haven't forgotten about me! This chapter wasn't beta'd...so mistakes are all mine. Just didn't want to wait any longer to update.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones or the characters. And I would still give my left arm to work with Hart Hanson.**

**-**

She was a coward. It was really as simple as that. Even now, as she sat on the familiar back porch at her brother's Virginia home. She watched as Josie ran in the yard with Russ' youngest, Maxwell and the family dog, Columbus.

"They are so cute, aren't they?" Amy asked as she joined Brennan on the porch and handed her a glass of ice water. "I know that Max misses seeing Josie more. But the move was good for us."

"I'm really happy that things are working out for you and Russ, Amy. And the kids. How are Hayley and Emma doing in their new schools?"

"They love it here," Amy answered with a smile. "They miss their friends in DC of course, but we're still close enough to visit frequently."

"Thank you for letting me come out here today. I needed to get out of the city."

"You know you are welcome here anytime Temperance. That is what sisters are for. You'll stay for dinner won't you? The girls would be heartbroken to know they missed you. Russ will want to see you too."

"I'd love that Amy, thanks."

The two women sat in silence for a few moments as they watched their children in the backyard. The sounds of spring surrounded them and Brennan couldn't help but smile a little. It was the perfect afternoon for outside play and she could imagine Booth pushing Josie on the swings at the park near the Jeffersonian.

She shook her head and noticed that Amy's eyes had caught that movement. She needed to stay focused and keep Booth out of her thoughts.

"You know," Amy said after a moment, "I don't think this water is hitting the right spot. I've got some wine coolers in the fridge; the alcohol might help with whatever you're dealing with."

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Brennan asked her sister-in-law not surprised at all that Amy had picked something up.

"Not at all," Amy assured her. "It's nearly three-thirty, the girls have soccer practice and drama practice after school so we shouldn't expect them home until five, about the same time that Russ will get home. And it's not like we're going to get drunk on a couple wine coolers."

"I suppose you're right," Brennan agreed. "I'd love one."

Brennan had to admit a couple hours later as she helped Amy in the kitchen that it was nice to spend time with a friend without being pestered about Booth and Josie. She loved Angela, but she couldn't take the looks her best friend had been giving her anymore.

"Amy!" her brother's voice called from the hallway, "I'm home! Did I see Tempe's car out front?"

"Daddy!" Maxwell yelled from his seat at the table where he and Josie were coloring.

"Uncle Russ!" Josie yelled at the same time and they both took off down the hallway.

Seconds later Russ entered the kitchen with Maxwell in one arm and Josie in the other and a huge smile was on his face. He leaned over the counter carefully to place a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "Hey Ames. And little sis! How are you doing Tempe?"

"I'm good Russ," Brennan answered, trying desperately to ignore the stab of jealousy she felt in her stomach seeing her brother and his wife so happy. So in love. "I just decided I needed a break so Amy said I could come and spend time with her and the rest of the family."

Russ gave her a once over and she knew he was seeing through her façade and she tried harder to make the smile on her face believable.

"Right," Russ said after a minute and sat Max and Josie down. "Come with me sis. We'll be right back Amy."

Amy flashed him a wide smile and nodded and Russ took her by the arm and led her into the garage, his home workshop.

"So, out with it Tempe," Russ stated as soon as the door was closed. "What's the matter?"

"Really Russ," Brennan lied, "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

_Brennan rapped her knuckles gently against the door to her father's apartment. Family dinner was now a monthly occurrence for them, at Booth's insistence, and Max had called her earlier that day to make sure they were coming._

_She didn't have the guts to tell him that Booth was gone. Or that she was pregnant._

"_Tempe," Max greeted when the door swung open, Hayley and Emma right behind him. "Perfect timing, the timer just went off."_

"_Sorry I'm running a little late…"_

"_Nonsense," he assured her with a quick hug, followed by four smaller arms wrapping around her waist. "Where's Booth."_

"_Uh," Brennan stuttered the question catching her off guard, even though she was expecting it, "he…he's out of town this weekend. Work stuff."_

"_You didn't go with him?"_

"_Not this time," she admitted. It wasn't lying per say, he had gone out of town for work. She just knew he wasn't going to come back. She took a breath to calm her nerves._

"_Tempe," Russ and Amy greeted as they walked into the kitchen. "Glad you could make it. Where's Booth."_

"_Out of town," she answered immediately as she felt the tears rush to her eyes, her demeanor starting to crumble. She willed herself to be strong. _

"_I…excuse me." Brennan stammered and headed down the hall to the bathroom. It wasn't more than a few seconds after she closed the door she heard a quiet knock._

"_Tempe?" her brother's voice asked from the other side. "Can I come in?"_

"_Sure," she answered timidly and the door creaked open. She wiped at the tears that were rolling down her face and watched as Russ looked her over._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm fine, just tired."_

"_Bull," Russ answered, "you're a horrible liar."_

"_I don't know what a bull has to do with it," Brennan responded, "but I'm fine Russ. Really…"_

"_Trust me Tempe."_

_Brennan raised her tear-filled eyes to the concerned-filled ones of her brother and the truth spilled._

"_Booth's gone. I pushed him away. And I just found out I'm pregnant. And it's his..."_

"You are a terrible liar, Tempe. Now…the truth."

Brennan looked up into the eyes of her brother and felt the tears filling her own. Russ immediately noticed the change in her behavior and reached out to wrap his arms around her. Brennan let the tears fall freely on her brother's shoulder for several seconds before taking a shaky breath and pulling away.

"I didn't think I could cry this much."

"You're starting to scare me Tempe," Russ said gently, "are you going to tell me what's up."

"It's Booth." Brennan said simply and Russ' eyebrows shot up. "He's back, for good. And he knows Josie is his daughter."

---

Booth paced the floor of the all too familiar office of his partner, or former partner, waiting for her customary early entrance. It'd been awkward working together the day before and he wanted to talk to her.

"Booth," Angela greeted with a small yawn, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," Booth said with a smile. "If I remember you usually don't get in before nine."

"Things can change," Angela answered, shorter than she'd intended. "Jack and I ride to work together and he had some paperwork to fill out after closing the last case. Now, your turn."

"I want to talk to Bones and I figured she'd be the first one here."

"Is that the smartest thing?"

"You don't think that I should get a say in starting my relationship with Josie?" Booth asked. "She's keeping me from my daughter. I already missed five years with her."

"Now," Angela started, "don't get upset, but you have to see this from her point of view too."

"And that is…"

"That even when she tried to contact you ignored her. To her, you abandoned her, just like everyone else in her past. That hurt her. I was there after she left Booth. I was the one she cried herself to sleep in front of. For weeks, Booth. I've never seen her more out of control.

"She was determined once she found out about Josie to move on. You wouldn't answer her calls or return her voicemails. So she gave up. She figured if you didn't want to be with her she wouldn't force herself on you."

"But…"

"There are no buts. I'm assuming you didn't even listen to her voicemails, did you?"

The lack of response was enough for Angela to know she was correct.

"That Booth, is your own fault. I'm sorry, but it's true. Bren might blame herself for pushing you away, and I'm not saying she's completely faultless, but you didn't help the situation either."

"Damn it, I know that Angela. Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you?"

"Yes," Booth admitted after a beat. "I know that I was stupid and stubborn and I hate myself for that. But it doesn't mean that I shouldn't get a chance to know my own daughter."

"I agree," Angela told him. "You should know Josie and she should know you. You're a great father and she deserves to have a great father in her life. But you have to give Bren time. She's still afraid."

"I scare her?"

"The feelings she has for you scare her," Angela told him. "The fact that you can hurt her all over again scares her. And she's trying to protect herself from that hurt. And probably, in a roundabout way, trying to save Josie from that hurt.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Josie."

"I know that," Angela assured him, "and I know that Bren does down deep too. But, she also thought once that you couldn't do anything to hurt her and…"

"And I did."

"Exactly."

"Do you know when she's getting in today?"

"You still want to talk to her."

"Yeah," Booth told her. "I still need to talk to her. There are lots of things we need to talk about."

"It's going to have to wait."

"What, why?"

"She's not coming in today."

"What do you mean, 'she's not coming in today'? She always comes in." Booth asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's been a long week for her Booth," Angela said, "so she took a day off. She's got enough stored up to go out of town on vacation for months."

"Months?"

"She won't be gone for months," Angela quickly assured him. "But I know that she was going to spend time with Josie today."

"Oh."

"Give her time Booth," Angela suggested, "she'll come around."

Angela left Booth sitting alone in Brennan's office the conversation they'd had rolling around in his mind. He knew that everything Angela said was true. He'd broken the one unspoken promise between them. To never abandoned her.

He'd lost her trust. That haunted him.

Booth had spent years gaining that trust, only to through it away when it mattered most.

"Oh god," he breathed in frustration. "What was I thinking?"

---

Brennan was tossing and turning in the familiar spare bedroom in Russ' home. He'd been insistent after she broke the news of Booth's return for her and Josie to stay with them for at least the night. She hadn't fought it, the idea of not running into Booth comforting her.

Rolling over and glancing at the bedside clock she groaned at the harsh red numbers flashing 3:24 back at her in a tormenting way. She was thankful that it was Saturday and she wouldn't be expected back at the Jeffersonian until Monday. It was enough time, she thought, to figure some things out. Especially since being away from DC and Booth's presence had helped un-fog some of her thoughts.

Or, at least that was what she kept telling herself.

_December 24th_

_Booth,_

_It's Christmas Eve. And my apartment is decorated in everything you'd love. You remember that Santa that got murdered a couple years ago and he lived in above the toy shop? My apartment kind of looks like his. Dad went overboard this year, but he enjoys spoiling his grandkids so I let him._

_Josie is so excited for Christmas and for Santa. (Yes, she believes in Santa.) Angela helped her write a letter to him and when Angela was talking to me about it later, she told me something that broke my heart. Angela told me that Josie asked her if she could ask Santa for a daddy for Christmas. Even at only 3 she wants to know…_

_I wish I could make that come true. I wish I could give her you for Christmas. I wish I knew where you were right now. And if you are happy. I want you to be happy. _

_I love you Booth. Always have, always will._

_Bones_

After another agonizing twenty minutes of attempting to sleep Brennan finally gave up and pushed the warm covers off her body and slipped into the hallway. She paused briefly at the playroom door where Hayley, Emma, Maxwell, and Josie were having a sleepover and after several silent moments she continued down the hallway.

Downstairs in the kitchen Brennan took the gallon of milk from the fridge and located the cookies that Hayley, Emma, and Josie had helped her and Amy bake earlier in the evening.

"Cookies and milk at four in the morning." Russ's voice surprises her and Russ chuckles. "I remember when dad would do this with us."

"Me too," Brennan agreed and dunked the cookie before slipping it into her mouth as Russ joined her at the table. "I still miss him."

"I miss him too," Russ told her. "It's only been ten months since he died. It's not an easy adjustment."

Brennan shook her head and they sat in silence for a few moments before Russ broke the quiet.

"So," Russ started, "what has you up past four am?"

Brennan shrugged, "just…thoughts."

"A certain ex-sniper, FBI agent."

"Maybe."

"That wasn't a question. You should be happy he's back, Tempe. For you and Josie. I know how much you still care about him."

"He left me," Brennan argued, "How can I know he won't do it again."

"Tempe…"

"Do you want to hear I'm scared, Russ? Is that what you're waiting for me to say, because fine. Yes, I'm scared. Terrified actually. I do care about him. I've never loved anyone but him, and then he left me. And I get it; that was my fault. I pushed him away. I told him to leave. But I never thought he would. What if I let him in, break down my defenses and then in our first fight I get angry and tell him to leave. And he does it. Again. I don't think I could handle that. No, I know I couldn't handle that."

"He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that. You can't know that."

"Tempe," Russ interrupted, "I can know that. I don't know everything that happened before he left, but it couldn't have been easy for him. And he's back now and he wants to be a part of your life and Josie's. You need to let him know his daughter."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Of course Russ!" Brennan exclaimed then returned to her hushed whisper. "Of course I know that."

"It's been how long since he's been back Tempe?"

"Um…"

"Tempe…"

"Three weeks."

"And in those three weeks he's spent how much time with Josie?" Russ asked and continued when Brennan didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Does she even know that Booth is her father?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Tempe."

"I don't know how to do this Russ. I don't know how to tell her."

"You just tell her. There isn't a right or wrong way to do it Tempe. But she needs to know. And she needs to spend time with Booth."

Brennan nodded and popped the last cookie in her mouth. "Thanks Russ. You're a great big brother."

"Just making up for lost time sis," Russ answered with a grin. "I'm heading back to bed. You okay?"

"Yeah," Brennan assured him, "I'm fine."

"Okay. Night."

"Night Russ."

After cleaning up the remnants of their cookies she tip-toed back up the stairs, pausing again for a moment in front of the door where the kids were sleeping, and then slid back into her guest bed.

Before drifting off to sleep her fingers swept carefully and quickly over the keypad of her cell phone. Hitting send before she could stop herself, she set the phone back down and curled up under the covers. No turning back now.

---

The beeping of his cell phone dragged Booth from the restless sleep he'd been in. Glancing at its face through sleep-filled eyes his heart started pounding.

_Meet us at McArthur Park at 2:30 tomorrow. Playground 2. I'm sorry…_

_-_

**_A/N: So, what did you think? Too much, not enough? Reviews/feedback keeps me going, so please hit that little button and review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter. Life is busy lately, but still…I hate going so long between updates. This is actually the last chapter of this story, but there is an epilogue coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Thanks to ****_Lor_****_i_****for taking time out of her day to review this for me. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones, but I would love to be apart of the team one day. Hart Hanson, hire me!**

**---**

She looks at her watch for what easily feels like the hundredth time, only to watch the seconds tick by slowly. They arrived back in DC much earlier than she thought, so she stopped at a local food mart, picked up a few picnic essentials and drove her and Josie to the park. Now, all that was left was the clear plastic wrapper from the crackers they'd bought and a few sips of the bottled apple juice as she sat alone at the wood picnic table, its edges rough from the wear and tear of the popular park and the elements. The late spring sun shone down from high in the sky and warmed her face and arms. She could hear the strains of Josie's laughter as she propelled herself on the swing set next to a girl with black curly hair who Josie had struck up a quick friendship with.

The park wasn't overly crowded, which surprised her. It was the first true good week of weather the area had been privy too in awhile and she figured more parents would have taken advantage of the sunshine to expel their children's energy.

Another look at her watch showed her that a merely five minutes had crawled by and Booth wasn't expected to be there for a good twenty minutes. Brennan couldn't help but let out a huge breath of air in agony.

"It's a beautiful day." The voice, although familiar, surprised her and she jumped a bit in her seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Brennan answered automatically without turning around. She felt the picnic table shift slightly as he sat down. "I just wasn't expecting you yet."

"I…I was anxious, or nervous and couldn't sit in my apartment for another moment. I didn't know if you'd be here already."

"Traffic wasn't as bad as I anticipated. We had a picnic, Josie loves them."

She could sense his nod and the tense silence hung between them. Her mouth opened and closed several times; wanting to start the conversation she knew they needed to have, but not quite sure on what words to use.

Instead he started talking.

"I know I screwed up. And you have no idea how many times I've wished I could go back and change the decisions that I made. But I can't."

"You weren't the only one that screwed up. And you certainly aren't the only one who wishes they could change past decisions now. However, that is impossible. We can only move forward from here."

"Bones…" his voice was rough with emotion, so many things wrapped up in the one nickname that only he has ever called her. "I…"

"Mommy!" Josie's voice called and Brennan's ears picked it out above the noise of the playground. "Mommy, come push me!"

_Booth,_

_Josie hit another milestone today. It's incredible how fast she is growing up. But she started walking today. I guess she decided it was time, because lately she's been pulling herself up using chairs or the couch, but will only stand there for a few seconds before plopping back down and scooting to wherever she's trying to go. (Yup, still no crawling. I guess she decided she didn't want to conform. Only our daughter, huh?) _

_Today though, today she pulled herself up on the corner of the coffee table in my office, looked around for a few seconds and then took several determined steps over to her blanket. I think I stood and stared for a good ten minutes before I could do anything. Angela and I had her walking back and forth between us for awhile after that. _

_I was watching her walk today and my brain jumped ahead a couple years to when she's running and jumping and playing on a playground. I can't believe how fast she's growing up._

_And how much you're missing. So much happens in the first years of life…I wish you were here to be a part of it. I wish it had been you that Josie was walking to today. _

_I have so many regrets, Booth. So many. And I probably won't be able to say I'm sorry enough times to make it count, but I am. So very sorry. I hope one day, if these letters ever find a way into your hands you'll be able to forgive me. I'm working on forgiving myself too._

_I love you, now and always,_

_Bones_

Brennan hesitated, but only for a moment. As she stood she straightened the khaki shorts she wore and turned to face Booth for the first time since he sat down.

"I'll be right back," she stated quietly, but firmly. "We'll talk more."

"Okay," Booth answered with a quick nod of his head and Brennan tried not to notice the curve of muscles under his tee-shirt. Turning away to hide her blush and admiration she plastered a smile on her face and went to push Josie on the swings.

---

His eyes follow her and he watches her face transform from the forced smile to one of true and genuine joy. There is no doubt in his mind that she loves their daughter with all of her.

She stops the swing in mid-push and he watches as she presses a kiss to their daughter's forehead before releasing the chains of the swing to finish the push. He is certain he's never seen her more relaxed or carefree. Their laughter is carried on the wind to his ears and he can't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

She glances toward him and they share a smile across the playground and he knows that today is the day that things are going to change. That she's brought him here not only to apologize and start rebuilding a foundation for some semblance of a relationship, but also she's brought him here to spend time with their daughter.

And to introduce Josie to him as daddy.

The smile on his face grows and Brennan breaks eye contact and gives the swing another push before stepping around the swing set and walking back towards him. She looks back to Josie for a moment and then finally makes her way back to him.

"She reminds me so much of you," she says as she sits down and drains the last few sips of the bottled apple juice. "So much."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Brennan states, her eyes not leaving her entwined hands. "Every time I look at her I see you. She's smart, but she also uses her heart too."

Booth smiles but doesn't say anything. He's not sure he can.

"I know I hurt you," Brennan continued, "not telling you about her. And I'm sorry. It really…it was selfish."

"I didn't answer your calls," Booth responded. "It's just as much my fault."

Brennan's lips turn up for a moment in silent acknowledgement of his statement, but the frown is back in place in the blink of an eye. There were a few more seconds of silence between them before she spoke again. "It surprised me when you didn't answer. When I knew you weren't answering on purpose. You'd never done that before. No matter what we were fighting about."

"My pride was hurt, I was being selfish too."

"Communication has never been our strong suit, has it?"

"About our feelings?" Booth asked, "Not at all. Case related we were fine, emotions…neither of us could express it."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Brennan reached out, across the table and rested her hand on top of Booth's in a symbol of understanding. Their eyes connected again and Booth felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mommy?" Josie's voice broke the trance between them as they turned, hands still linked, to see their daughter standing beside the picnic table. "Is this your friend from the diner the other day?"

"Yeah," Brennan answered and she motioned for Josie to sit down next to her. "But, I have…we have to

tell you something else too."

"Okay…"

Booth's heart only started to pound more as he realized and comprehended the words coming out of Brennan's mouth. The words that were starting to form the news that would change the status of his life, and Josie's forever.

"Do you remember when I told you that your daddy didn't know about you?"

Josie nodded at Brennan's question and she took a shaky breath in. Booth rubbed his thumb against her palm in silent encouragement. She smiled slightly as she continued talking. "Well, he does now."

"He…He does?" Josie asked, her eyes sparkling. She turned her head towards Booth for an instant before turning back to Brennan. "Is it him?"

Neither Booth or Brennan could keep from chuckling a little bit and Brennan nodded. "Yes Josie. This is your father."

"Hi Josie." Booth said quietly, waiting for some move from his daughter. It was about ten seconds of pure agony before Josie launched herself around the table and into Booth's arms. Booth felt his eyes tear up and he blinked them away before they could course down his cheek. He buried his nose in Josie's hair and breathed her in.

When he looked up he saw the tears running down Brennan's face and suddenly he had matching ones in his own eyes.

There was so much to talk about, to fix between them, and ground to cover to get back to where they had been years before but Booth knew that they would get there. He took comfort in the arms of his little girl wrapped tightly around his neck and the hand of the only woman he's ever completely loved wrapped around his fingers. The road ahead of them was bumpy, but he was ready to take the ride.

---

**A/N: Only happy fluff to end my stories! Hope you enjoyed it. I really do and I'll be tying up a few loose ends left in the epilogue which should be up later this weekend. Thanks for reading…now please, please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It almost seems surreal to finally be checking off the complete button next to this story, but here is the last chapter. It's a bit different and I hope you enjoy it. I hope it's a satisfying end to the story. Thanks to everyone who has kept with me through this process. I'm thankfully for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but if anyone knows Hart, tell him he should hire me.

* * *

**

_Booth,_

_It seems silly for me to be writing this right now, but yet here I am. I remember the look in your eyes when I handed you that stack of letters…for some reason I thought we could continue the letters, at least for a while. Josie is in her room packing her backpack getting ready to spend her first overnight with you and I'm thrilled. It's only been a few weeks since you entered her life and you're already making a difference. She loves you so much, and I know you love her too. I know that I've said sorry already, but I don't think I can say it enough. _

_You are a wonderful father Booth. I couldn't have dreamed a better one up._

_Yours,_

_Bones

* * *

_

_Bones,_

_I don't think it's silly at all to continue the letters, but now you can expect to get one back every time. It's a connection for us, not that we need it, but I like the idea of them. And I loved the letters you wrote from before. I'm sure I told you that already but I feel like I need to assure you it was spectacular that you did that. _

_And please stop apologizing. We both screwed up, we've been over that, but I've forgiven you and I hope you have forgiven me. Now we just need to move forward, for our sake and Josie's. There isn't any point dwelling in the past, okay?_

_And you're right, I love her so much. I never told you, or anyone else really, but I've always wanted a daughter. When Rebecca was pregnant with Parker I had hoped she would have a girl. I wouldn't trade Parker for anything now, but I'm even more doubly happy with Josie too. I'm not sure if I told you this already, but Parker is hanging out with us tomorrow. He's excited to meet his little sister._

_You Bones, are an excellent mother. Anyone who spends anytime with Josie has to know that. _

_Eventually,_

_Booth

* * *

_

_Booth,_

_Can you believe it's only been a year since you came back into town? I can't. It honestly seems much, much longer. Sometimes I forget you were ever gone. Things are different now though, for the good. Josie is getting so big, and she's really a great kid. We've done a good job Booth._

_You know that conversation we had the other day, in my office? The one you told me to think about and I tried to say something but you stopped me? Well, I what I was trying to tell you, is that I don't want to think about it. I don't have to. I would love to have you move in with us. I want you to._

_I have for a long time. I love you Booth, I think I always have. I just wish it wouldn't have taken me so long to figure it out._

_Only Yours,_

_Bones

* * *

_

_Bones,_

_It's official; I've just unpacked my last box of stuff. I'm all moved in. It's a little surreal still, isn't it? I'm writing this quickly, you are Josie are in the kitchen making dinner and I'm in our room. OUR room. I'm not sure I'll ever get tired of saying that. Or saying that I love you. _

_I love you._

_It doesn't matter how long it took for us to realize what we had, I'm just glad we did. I would have waited forever for you Bones._

_I can't wait to wake up next to you in the morning, knowing that all my stuff is here and that Josie knows now. That we aren't hiding our relationship from anyone and that nothing will be in our way of building a life together. I'm making breakfast in the morning, that's a promise._

_Love Always,_

_Booth

* * *

_

_Booth,_

_You bring out my illogical side. Which shouldn't be any huge news to you, but I thought I would say it. It's been three years since you've moved back, nearly two since you've moved in, and I still love finding your letters around the house. They always seem to come at the best moments. I love you._

_Can you believe that Josie is old enough to go to away camp this summer? I know we haven't decided on whether or not we'll allow her to go, but I'm still coming to terms with the fact she's old enough to begin with. My argument is consistently changing…I know she'll be with Max and Hayley will be her counselor, but I'm still worried. I never thought I'd be this worried of a parent…_

_We really need to decide what we're going to do._

_Only Yours,_

_Bones

* * *

_

_Bones,_

_The house is too quiet. Why did we agree to send Josie to that camp? You're still at the lab, Josie is gone, and there is nothing on TV. I'm going stir-crazy. So, being a little reminiscent tonight, I turned on 'our song' and I'm going through my old letters and some pictures. God, I love you and Josie so much it hurts sometimes. I can't believe I was almost stupid enough to lose you completely._

_I'll never make that mistake again. You have my word on that. You're stuck with me for fifty-plus years and don't ever forget it. _

_I can't wait for you to get home; I hope you don't work too late tonight._

_Always,_

_Booth

* * *

_

_Booth,_

_We need to stop avoiding the subject you brought up last week. Even if you brought it up in the heel of the moment, we need to talk about it. I wish you wouldn't avoid it like you know the answer I would have given._

_Because I'm pretty sure I would have surprised you._

_You love me. I love you. What's keeping us from making it official? _

_So, the answer to the question you sort of asked is yes. Now get out to the living room and kiss me._

_Your future wife,_

_Bones

* * *

_

_Bones,_

_How juvenile is it for me to tell you that I'm too excited to sleep? It's the night before our wedding. It's the night before you become my wife and I knew I'd be excited, but I'm like a kid at Christmastime. I want it to be morning. _

_Actually, I wish I could be holding you right now, but you're off with Josie at Angela's having a girls' night since we're not supposed to see each other tomorrow. (That would have been one tradition I wouldn't have minded leaving out, but it's Angela so…) Parker fell asleep a while ago, so it's just me up and I wish I could see you._

_I'm going to have this given to you before the wedding tomorrow…I'll bribe Sweets or Parker to sneak it to you. _

_I love you so much Bones. _

_Until tomorrow,_

_Booth

* * *

_

_Booth,_

_Happy Anniversary. I love you so much, Booth. It's amazing to me the feelings I have for you. They're so strong, I'm sure they're never going to go away. We'll get our fifty years or plus without a problem. (Just so you know the tearstains are happy tears, I promise. You've turned me into a mushy sentimental girl.) _

_We're two years into marriage and I couldn't be happier. Our family is perfect. I never thought I'd have a family after my youth, but you've been able to show me that I can have happiness too. And I do. Completely. _

_Our perfect family is about to get a little more perfect though. I know we haven't really talked about it much, but…surprise._

_(If you haven't figured it out, I'm trying to tell you I'm pregnant. About three months along.) _

_Love you daddy,_

_Bones

* * *

_

_Bones,_

_I didn't think it was possible for a person to be this happy, but yet here I am. I have the most beautiful wife in the world (don't argue), a future something great in Parker (if he ever decides what he's going to declare for a major), a beautiful teenage daughter (that thankfully has decided she doesn't want to date yet, which is a father's dream come true), and a perfect little boy to round it out. Ethan is getting so big so quickly. He's definitely my child though, a barrel of energy. _

_Getting old hasn't even fazed me. I'm too happy to let it. _

_I love you so much. I love that I'm able to tell you that every day. That I can wake you up with a kiss and cuddle with you all night long. I love that I'm teaching our daughter to drive and that you're teaching Ethan to read. I love our family. _

_Don't ever forget how much I love you._

_Booth

* * *

_

_Booth,_

_I'm watching you through the window right now as you hold the back of Ethan's bike. You are both smiling and you're happy and I'm happy because of it._

_I miss Parker and Josie at the house. Can you believe Parker is an adult? And a doctor? I'm so proud of him. He's a great man, and I'm guessing it's because he learned from the best. He'll change the world because you taught him how._

_I still try to keep Josie as the little nine-year-old girl in a flower girl dress at our wedding, but she's not that little girl anymore. No matter how badly we wish she was. I never quite understood the logic when parents said they didn't wan their kids to grow up, but I understand it now._

_It's hard having her away at college. But I know that she's doing what she wants and she'll be a great teacher. _

_I'm glad I have you and Ethan still around. I don't know what I would do without you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bones

* * *

_

_Bones,_

_It's our fortieth wedding anniversary today and I miss you so much. You weren't supposed to leave me here…it wasn't how it was supposed to go. It's only been a month and I know things will never be the same. _

_Josie and Kyle and the kids have been checking up on me. Hannah misses you and Blake just doesn't really understand were you went. Parker had to go back to California, but he promised to fly back soon with Melissa and Taylor. _

_I think Ethan has met someone. There is this girl he's been talking about over the last couple weeks. They met at a coffee shop on campus and he's totally smitten. They are supposed to come by sometime this week for dinner. I wish you were here to meet her with me. It doesn't seem fair that you'll never get to see him marry._

_We had a great life together, didn't we Bones? Sure, it had its ups and downs but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world._

_I love you Bones. And I have for over fifty years. You were my soul mate and I never doubted it. Save me a spot in heaven, I plan on bugging you for all eternity._

_For all eternity my love,_

_Booth

* * *

_

**A/N: I know, it's a little sad at the end, but I wanted it to span their entire life together. I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you take a moment of your time to let me know if you did or not. Thanks!**

**-Hann**


End file.
